For the Love of the Mafia
by hiddenfanggirl16
Summary: Bella and her family go on a day trip to Chicago; when her brother Jake comes to visit. From the train ride nothing seems to be right. She just keeps messing up and causing drama everywhere shes goes. Little does she know what's about to happen. Eventually B/E and lemons later. Possessiveward Darkward Mobward Sweetward Loosely based off a trip i took.
1. No Crying Over Spilt Coffee

**Chapter 1**

Let's start with the basics. My name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 almost 19 years old and live in the great state of Michigan. Where the weather never get hot and the precipitation is always there. I just finished my first year of college, I'm going for business law and I love it. I have a lot of great friends there but I miss my friends back home in my old Kentucky Home. I'll never live there again but I can miss it, right? Anyway, I'm living at my grandmothers house with my whole family. I'm chilling in my room, which is perfect for me down to every last detail down to the painting my dad painted for me. It's a normal July day, I've just gotten off work. I have two just one at the University and one at Newton's family grocery. Those jobs help pay my tuition, everything is normal until I hear my mom scream.

"Pack a bag we're going to Chicago!"

My mother called downstairs to me as I was watching Doctor Who after a long day of work. "We're going to Chicago tomorrow?" That's cool I liked living in Middle Michigan because I could do things like that just by going to Grand Rapids and taking the Amtrak.

"Yeah! I though since you didn't get to do much this week while your brother was here since you had work. I figured it would be nice for you to be included in something with your brother." Oh wow that's a first she usually never cares about what I want as long as it doesn't affect her.

My brother was visit for two weeks, the first and second week of July, he lived in San Francisco. I hadn't seen him in over a year and I really missed me and Jake were so close before he moved but not as much anymore. He is always with his girlfriend Nessie, as I call her, so he never has time for me.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked my mother not wanting to get up to early.

"We need to be out of the house by 6:30, you can sleep on the train so don't bitch about the time." Ugh, I loved my mother but she wasn't the best. Renee had recently quit her job and moved up to Michigan to follow me when I moved her to go to school. She made my father, Charlie get a new job. He is the Chief of Police here and loves it but missed his old friends back home.

So since it's about 6 I knew I had to get ready so I got together a cute outfit and cleaned out my bag and put the main things in there: charger, phone, nook, and money.

I knew I would have a few hours to waste on the train and my nook was the perfect things to waste time with, since I just got a few new book it was perfect time to start reading.

I am so excited about going to Chicago. The last time I went was the summer before freshman year of High School and seeing that I just finished my freshman year of college it's been a while. I love Chicago and the history behind it and being the History nerd that I was I love the criminal past and present in it too. My dad and I just watched a documentary on Al Capone the other day so it was still fresh on my mind. I loved old mafia, the way it was ran and how things were back then is a dream of mine. I knew it couldn't happen since that's no more but I liked to think about it a lot. I would be a cool mafia girl.

But anyway!

I made sure everything was ready and then I went to bed so I could get a good night's sleep for the morning. Making sure I had an alarm set I climbed into my bed. I turned on my I-pod turned on my favorite playlist. It consisted of opera, musicals, and of course Mumford and Sons. Then I graved my nook and began reading a little before bed. I always did that my mother and friends thought that it was weird my sleep methods, music and reading before bed, but it's the best way to get me to sleep faster. I read a few chapters and then set my Nook down and fell right to sleep. Dreaming dreams of a man in a black suit calling to me from a distance.

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I have in a long time. I was up and showered and ready by 6:34.

A little bit behind we hurried out of the house and down he road on the way to Grand Rapids. It was a nice drive not that much traffic. I starting talking about all the cool things we were going to see, since we are just going for the day we only have time for the Field museum and maybe a few other places and food. I'm okay with that I just want to get there.

I wanted to stop and get some coffee at a Starbuck but we never passed one we never even passed a place to get food at all. The train station is in industrial part of the city so there wasn't anything for us to stop at just one really sketchy gas station. I saw more hobos then cars it was weird I wasn't use to seeing them.

The town where I go to school was really nice and not that many people like that were there. I once saw a hobo being escorted off the property of campus but that was about it.

We finally got to the train station and had about fifteen minutes till the train came so I people watched a favorite activity of mine since starting college.

I saw business people, people like my family, hipsters, and weirdly enough some Amish people. It's really weird to see Amish people off the farm I wonder why they are here and where they are going? I know they don't want to go to a museum maybe they are visiting Amish family. They are all staying together like us 'weirdos' have some diseases that they might get.

Finally the train arrives and we get on. Mom and grandma sit in the seats in front of us and Jake and I sat together behind me with the window seat of course.

I took a few minutes to get comfortable and had my Sprite out and then I graved my Nook and turned it on while Jake got out his headphones and starting playing with his new DJ'ing game.

I was immediately lost in the book from the first chapter and it wasn't long until we hit out first stop.

Stopping for a few minutes to let the new people get on gave me enough time to go down stair and check out the place. I found the snack area and first class seats but that was all I had time for before I headed back. As I was climbing the stair I was singing to myself some Michael Buble. When I bumped into something hard and almost fell down the stairs. "Jesus Christ!" I loudly said and looked up to what assaulted me.

It was a huge man dressed in a really nice suit. Well the suit was nice until I bumped into him and made him spill his coffee all over it.

"Oh My God! Sir I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I was just oblivious. I didn't know anyone would be going up and down the stair right now. I starting singing and got lost in the song. You know that feeling right? When you get a song stuck in your head and you just have to-"

Slamming his fist into the wall next to me he stopped me mid babble. "Sweetheart its okay no one was hurt." This huge bear of a man just called me sweetheart I don't know whether to be flattered or freaked out.

Nervous it is!

I just looked up at him scared to see what his face looked liked. He had a baby face and this cute dimples smiling down at me. _Oh he's kind of cute._ I thought to myself. "Thanks! Not to bad yourself but that was random." I snapped back up to his face. OH god I said that out loud didn't I? I'm going to die. "Oh God! I'm sorry again I'll just get out of your way I really am sorry by the way. I hope you have another suit or something."

He started laughing at me I gave him dagger eyes, "What!" I said in the meanest voice I could manage, which made him laugh even more. "I have plenty and calm down kitten!"

I don't like this guys cockiness.

"Whatever, can I get through please my mom is probably starting to worry about I bet she thinks I've escaped."

He turned and starts walking back up the stairs, "I can barely walk down these straight they're so small let alone squeeze both of us." He called back at me. I just followed him back seeing my mom I smiled and turned back to the man. "I really am sorry about your shirt. Can I at least buy you a new coffee I bet they sell them down stairs?"

He flipped around, "Now that's something I have never heard! No I'm good it's a good thing my brothers are always telling me coffee is going to kill me one day. Thanks anyway Doll. Oh and Welcome to Chicago!"

With that he opened the door and proceeded to go to the first class seating area.

"Well that was weird." I mumbled as I went back to my seat sat down and looked out the window.

"Who was that?" My grandma turned around and asked, " Some dude. I ran into him and spilled his coffee all over him." My grandma looked shocked, "Did you apologies?" Oh yeah like I wouldn't, "Yeeeessss grandma! I'm no barbarian!" She smiled at me and turned back around and started knitting again.

I turned to my brother and he just laughed at me and went back to his music. With that I turned on my Nook and began reading my book again until I got tired and sleep for a little while.

When I woke up I knew we were stopped again. I looked outside to see if I could tell what was outside.

It was a pickle farm, and it was so gross.

There were dozens of pickles tubs about 8 feet tall out in the open and just didn't look good at all. "I am never eating another pickle again in my life!" It just didn't look safe or sanitary at all and I don't like stuff like that. I have a mild case of Mysophobia (aka fear of germs). That just freaks me out, I watched as people look pictures of it and some were saying the same things as I did.

I just shook my head and went back to reading. We had finally made it to Chicago. I was so glad to get off the train, my butt was so numb from sitting for over an hour. I was afraid to get up and run into that guy from earlier.

Upon exiting the train I looked up and saw him. He had changed and was now with several other men in Suits. They were all walking off the train, as if he knew I was looking he looked over at me. He smiled and laughed and wiggled his fingers in a very feminine fashion, making me laugh. Then they were off and so was I.

AN:

_Well that was the beginning of my story i got inspired and just had to write i hope you like it. Please Review if you have time 3  
_

_I hope to update every few days until school starts then it will be about once a week. College IT KILLS ME!_

_xoxo _

_hiddenfanggirl_


	2. Close Encounters with the Strange

Chapter 2

Close Encounters with the Strange

We went and got the tickets for the train ride back and then we left the train station.

"Let's take a taxi" I cheered as we walked out to see the city.

My mom hailed a taxi and told him to go to the Field Museum. "This is so cool! I love taxis! So what made you want to drive a taxi?" I asked the man now driving the cute yellow taxi.

"It's a job, Miss." Well that makes sense but not what I wanted to hear from him. Oh well he's not the social. So I went to start taking picture out the window and judging peoples horrible outfit choices, I'm not fashion expert but I know what looks good and people here don't. Now I saw lots of business men I suits and every time I looked to see if it was coffee man. I wonder if those guys with him were his brothers. They were turned around so I could see what they looked like but I knew by sized Coffee Man was much bigger than them by far.

"Penny for your thoughts Bells?" My brother asked turned around from his spot in the front seat.

"Nothing, just nothing."

Does it make me weird that I hope I run into him again he seemed really nice and funny. Who knows he could be a serial killer that likes 'fluffy' brunettes. I don't know these things and with that thought we pull up to the museum. I saw that they have really cool exhibits there right now and I'm really excited about seeing some things. We get out as mom pay the taxi guy and I start going to the stair and I race up them. I love museums they have always been my favorite places in the world.

When I went to Paris last summer the museums and old churches where my favorite parts.

"Imma go buy tickets just look around while I get them. I saw Sue the dinosaur and I knew once we got done with getting admission I wanted to touch the dinosaur.

Mom finally got the tickets and we started exploring the museum.

For the next three hours that's what we did every corner of that museum we saw. I loved the section on ancient America. I saw so many cool things that we saw from hundreds of years ago. There was an example of a Mayan calendar that was taller than me! I saw old Cherokee ritual outfits the manikin looked like me it was crazy. The feathers in her hair match the way I did my hair today. Crazy curls everywhere.

A lot of people that I'm around don't really know the real me. They think I'm this shy girl that doesn't really talk. It's because they don't talk first. Once someone talks to me first I always talk back and they usually regret it or love me! I have a weird style but it's fitting for the way I look. I like being fashionable but fashion now is just dirt! Like today I have on my new black sparkle TOMS ™, dark denim shorts, and this really cute dark blue fitted blouse with a matching tank top underneath.

I love it so much it makes you look amazing.

This summer I've come out of my shell more. No more hoodies in public or t-shirts unless I'm going to work out.

Anyway, we were starting to get hungry so we thought we would leave soon. I've seen so many weird things. I saw hundreds of stuffed animals all following me. I've seen part of the Egyptian book of the dead. I've saw I bust of a woman that looked exactly like Michael Jackson. I've touched a mummy and priceless jewels.

I'm glad no one watches that much I love touching things that they tell us not to touch. _I live dangerously._

So we left the museum and started heading towards the football field and we saw a hotdog stand! I want a Chicago Dog with all the fixings. "Can I get a Chicago Dog Please?" I asked my Renee very nicely, since she was getting bitchy in the museum around the Evolution exhibit, which I loved, I saw LUCY!

"As long as you eat all of it." Works for me!

It being Chicago I knew it was going to rain and that was it started doing as soon as ai started eating. So we left the seats and went to find a taxi in this crazy mess. Walking almost all the way around the museum we found some near the entrance.

"Where are we going now?" My grandma asked when we started coming closer to the taxi.

"Were going to this pizza place Charlie and I went to when we came here a few months ago." They went to Chicago alone for their Anniversary UGH rude!

She told me the name and I found the closest one and told him to go there. Off we went!

Arriving at the place where I told it was Street and the place was Giordano's Pizza and there was a huge line. Across the street was a huge crowd in front of the museum. So my brother and I went to go explore what was going on.

When we got there, there was a huge group of people they were all over like 15 years old. "What is going on?" I asked some lady

"How can you not know! Edward Cullen is here!"

I looked at her with a look of puzzlement. "You don't know who he is do you? Well he is the C.E.O of Cullens LLC. You know the company that makes everything now? Edward also happens to be the most gorgeous man in the world and isn't that old."

This was weird I was hoping for a celebrity like Justin Beiber or something awesome like Ian Somerhalder now that would be worth waiting for!

"Rumor going around is that is part of the Mafia. Don of the Masen Mafia!" Now that got my attention. "Really I thought the mafia was all but dead now? Now its just thugs in gangs trying to act like idiots?" She laughed at me and smiled, "No way I totally believe it I've seen him. He has this authoritative feel about him."

Why is this Lady telling me so much? "Well that cool, I just came over here to waste time while we wait to get a pizza from across the street." She smiled down at me, "Now it makes sense, you're not from around here. Most people that are not from here don't know that much about him. They just know about Cullen LLC." I looked up at her and smiled, then I heard something behind us. I turned and saw something I didn't think I would see. "Hey Coffee Girl! Are you enjoying Chicago? You staying here too?" he nodded towards the hotel. Its Coffee Man, it's funny that he calls me that to.

"Yeah it's been really fun I love going to museums, I could do it all day! And not I'm not staying here I'm just here for the day then I'm going home. I assume you're staying here? I'd watch out some hotshot pretty boy is apparently staying here to. Some Edmund McCallen or something like that. Rumor is he's in the Mafia, I'd sleep with one eye open tonight." I jokily say while laughing.

I look over and see the woman who told me this with a shocked look on her face. "Right Mrs.?" She seems to break out of her funk and briskly walks away. "Weird! Anyway so yeah. How was your business thingy you went to go?" He's laughing at me…but why. "What? Do I have my shirt on inside out or something?" Yet he keeps laughing.

"No sweetheart you're just funny! My brother would love your humor maybe it would help get the stick out of his ass!" I had to laugh at that.

Then in the distance I hear my name being called. "Oh that's me I got to go! Nice seeing you again Coffee Man. BYE!" I turn and start to run when I bump into someone, in the process dropping all of my things. Quickly graving my things, "Sorry!" I run trying to get to my family before they eat without me.

In the distance I hear, "It's okay, Doll"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ftlotm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder who that was I turn around when I cross the street but its filled with people and cameras and its just to much. "Oh well doesn't matter. HEY MOM! OVER HERE! MOOOM!" I finally get her attention and we go into the restaurant and go to our seats.

I look around the place it is so cool it has old newspapers from major events like the war and moon landing and just has this whole old Italian feel to it. "You wanna bet some hits were placed on people at this place?" My brother asks me while looking at me with a funny face.

"YES! One could only dream. Maybe I could ask the owner to take you to the river to sleep with the fishes. Capisce?" (_understand_).

He just rolled his eyes and as if someone heard me speak Italian someone was at our table asking what we wanted in a thick Italian Accent! "Can we just have a large deep dish pepperoni pizza? Grazie! (thanks).

The woman smiled at me and walked away. "You're such a brown noser!' My brother said as my mother said. "That's so cute I love when you say stuff in different languages." Oh mom, what am I going to do with you!

So as we were waiting I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I graved it and opened it and then I realized something horrible. It wasn't my phone! I must of graved that guys phone. "SHIT!" I all but scream, "What!" My mother yelled at me as people around us turned to look.

"Nothing sorry!" It's not like I'm going to tell her I lost my new phone. So the phone didn't even look like mine I have no idea why I graved it. It didn't even have my pink sparkle case. When I all of sudden saw the phone go off again with a message. _We still meeting up? _From some guy named Vinnie. OH GOD!

"I'll be right back!" I said as I got up and walked outside. Luckily I knew my number so I dialed my number and waited. "Cullen." Oh god his voice sounds so smooth like silk! I bet he's cute. "Umm…I…umm….I umm think that…umm…that you have my phone! I would really like it back." God I hate talking to people on the phone that I don't know.

"Oh are you the girl who bumped into me in front of the hotel? Yes I need that phone back NOW! If I see that you went through it won't end well! I have important information on there." Well dick balls in my court, "Ok so being a ass isn't going to get you anywhere. Now I have your phone with all your quote unquote important info. So if your nice, maybe, I'll be nice!"

Oh I sound so boss! "Listen Sweetheart that is a very important phone. I'll be nice and meet you where you are standing at right now. Just wait a second and a car will come to a stop in front of you." With that the line went dead.

WHAT A JERK! UGH!

True to his creepy word a few seconds later a car came to a stop and the driver hopped out and opened the back seat and I saw a shiny shoe step out.

This is going to be strange!

**AN:**

**Thanks everyone for the Reviews I don't have to have them but they make me do happy dances in the mall while shopping! **

**Hope I got this out in good time next one probably won't be out as fast I work all weekend but ill have one before Monday. **

**LOVE Ya**

**xoxo**


	3. Need to Breathe

**AN at the end! Also totally forgot DISCLAIMER SM owns all of the names. I own the plot and the Mafia owns the Ideas **** ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Need to Breathe **

Stepping out I saw two shiny shoes, which belonged to legs covered by black pants with thin dark grey strips and matching jacket. Connected to that was a smirking face of a god!

"You must be the man with my phone!" I said sarcastically not being able to take my eyes off the beautiful man in front of me.

He was so beautiful. Tall and muscles that were there but not ever doing it, and this semi-tamed semi-unruly copper hair. With the most perfect shade of green eyes and a perfectly shaped face nose slightly bent but besides that he was perfection! "Like what you see?"

Blushing 50 shades of red I looked up to him and saw a cocky grin.

"Well I do but what I like more is my phone, Kind Sir." I said that last part with as much sarcasm as I could.

He just laughed at that, "Well me to sweetheart so why don't we just switch?" With that I saw him pull my shiny pink phone out of his pocket.

"Good Thanks! I don't think my phone goes with your eyes." He grabbed his phone looked it over and then looked up at me.

"Well thanks you for calling me…well you. I was going to search the whole city for you. A girl with a blue lace top on and TOMS ™ that can't be too hard I thought" Oh that's just funny!

"Well I'm sure as heck glad to. I don't want to be murdered by my mother. If I messed up this phone, oy vey, she would surely go all Al Capone of me!" I said laughing, he just smirked.

"Hmm, well thanks again. Names Masen, Edward Masen."

NO WAY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ftlotm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh okay cool! Names Isabella but everyone calls me Bella! Oh some dude named Vinnie texted you. That's what got to check the phone. Might want to call him or something."

All I saw was his face get furious, "So you did go through my phone!" There went Mr. Sweet and here is Mr. Asshat!

"No the phone buzzed in my pocket so I grabbed it and saw that! Seeing that text made me realize that we had switched phones! Are you always an asshat or am I just special?"

He just laughed, "No Sweetheart it's just you! Is that all you saw?" OK this is just ridiculous! "Yes now if you don't mind, as much fun as I'm having here, I have a yummy pizza calling my name. So sorry not sorry for grabbing your phone. BYE!"

As I was starting to walk away a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of my arm. "Wait! I wasn't done talking to you!" I yank my arm free and turn around with the intention of giving him a piece of my mind. When I turned around he had this sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a fucker…I mean rude. I just have a lot of information on that phone for my business and if I lost it and it got in the wrong hands it wouldn't end well. I really am sorry for yelling at you. You have been so, well sarcastic, but in also nice to me. Grazie Isabella." He said that last part with so much compassion I felt my knees turn to jelly, and then he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

I smiled up at him and turned to walk away still wobbly in the knees. I went back to the table everyone looked up at me.

"Where were you?" I just smiled at them.

"I needed some fresh air I just went outside. Sorry." With that out pizza got there and we dug in. I had only one slice and I was so full I thought I was going to die.

Once we all were finished we waited for the waitress to give us the check.

"Oh someone already paid the bill and ordered another pizza to go for you guys. Here let me go get it."

What? "Well someone wants some good Karma!" My grandmother said laughing.

"Well someone knows the way to my heart!" My brother said after; making everyone laugh.

"I wonder who it was?" I said then looked up to see Edward smile at me as he walked out the door.

No it couldn't be? Really? Hmm!

The waitress came back to the table along with a man in a chef's hat. "I hope you liked your pizza, and this one to. I made them both!" The chef came out? Well that was weird.

"It was very delicious as I bet this one will be too!' My mother said in her business voice that she uses to sound professional.

"Good I'm glad! We put it in a bag that will keep it warm all day and won't burn your hands also." Oh they got special orders for this I bet, I hope Edward knows that flattery will get him nowhere…or at least got him off my shit list.

"Grazie Mille!" (Thank you so much) That was about the extent of the Italian I knew but I sure liked using it!

"Si sono così accolti! Ma attenzione la strada si sta andando verso il basso potrebbe non finire bene." What? (1)

"I'm sorry I don't know what you just said?" He looked at me with a small smile. "I said your welcome and to have a wonderful day" Why do I get the feeling that he is lying to me?

"Oh..okay well thank you! Have a wonderful day! Hope that everything stays busy for you guys it's a great place you have."

He smiled at me and we walked out of the restaurant. I looked around the street to see if I would see him or Coffee Man. Nothing!

Well maybe it was for the best they both seem like a lot of drama.

We started walking around the main part of Chicago. We passed up their Broadway, they had The Book of Mormon! It's one of my favorite musicals. I wish we didn't have to leave at 9 o'clock tonight, I want to see more. Yet I have work tomorrow so i guess it cant happen.

"Hey lets go to the Hersey's store!" I said when I saw it on the corner rushing to get to it. I swear i could smell the yumminess from there. "I guess we are going!" I heard mom laughing that behind me, walking towards me slower for my grandma.

"Sorry I'm walking fast but I love these stores. Its like the one we went to San Francisco. Remember?" She smiled, "Yeah I remember your grandfather was so happy to take you places like that. I miss him so much."

We all stop for a second and just think about him and how much me missed him. He went on a business trip and when he came back he got sick and then was gone in what felt like days. Then Jake coughed uncomfortably and we all snapped out of it.

We starting walking toward the store and when we entered it was like heaven. I got a free piece of candy when i walked in. It just smelled so go and they had everything you could think of. I got a box or different kinds of their famous candies and a sweatshirt.

We left the store all happy and smelling like candy. We did some shopping around there and I got a few things. Nothing to expensive but super cute for summer!

I went to the road and hailed us a taxi and we went to The Art Institute of Chicago. I was had reached Nirvana! I loved the Louvre when I was in Paris and The Prado when I was in Madrid .

I love seeing actual art nothing like the 'art' today. This took actual talent to do. The detail that went into everything down to the grasses in a field or the pours of a face. It was all just so beautiful.

"I really like this one. It takes simplicity and maximizes it!" It's Coffee Man.

"Ok I know you live her Coffee Man what are you doing at a tourist trap?"

There seems no point for him to be here. "Are you going to call me that all the time. How about this I'll tell you my name of you tell me yours, sweetheart?" Ahh he has a way with words. "Ok seems fair enough, but i do like Coffee Man a lot."

Well sorry to disappoint but the names Emmett." I like that name its not a name you hear a lot, "Well Emmett mine is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."

He smiled at me, "Well Bella, if you really want to know, I'm here on business too. I've been gone for a few and i had some things that needed to be attended to." Oh, sounds every sketchy!

"That sounds top secret! Hey I hope this doesn't come off to crazy and that you don't take it the wrong way. I really like talking to you I think we get along really well. Here's my number!" I hand him a business card, (I really have some) with my name and cell number on it. "Oh I'm so flattered. I really think your awesome to. I thought you would think I was hitting on you if I gave you my number. I think we could be like pen pals with texts. Is that weird? I mean you're like what 18? I'm 24. That's a big difference."

He's making it sound like I want to sleep with him. "Yes I'm 18 so what. We can be friends if we want." Thinking about being with someone and my thoughts flashed to Edward, I don't know why but the thought of seeing him again made me smile. Why do I feel like this with a guy that's a total tool asshat!

"Yeah and my Rosie would flip shit if i cheated on her." Ahh, and here comes the girlfriend. "Is Rose your girlfriend? Is she as cool as you?" His smile grew larger, "Nah, she's my fiance, we go engaged about 7 months ago. We are getting married come Fall! I love her to the moon and back, she kind of hard to get to know at first but after you get to know her she so loyal and just amazing."

Oh! He is so love sick its cute, weirdly enough i feel like a little sister listening to his stories. "So she's like a kitten that thinks shes a Lion? Funny, I would consider myself a mouse that think it self cheetah!" He laughed, "I'm just a bear that think itself a bear! You know it's true!"

I laughed so hard because in the few times I've talked to him i made that assumption, that and hes the size of a bear. "Oh Emmie we are going to be great friends!"

"So enough about me, anyone special in your life? Someone as gorgeous and outspoken as you must have a man in her life." Not sure if that was sarcasm but the genuine look on his face told me he didn't get the hidden insult. "Nah, I'm in the Legal Studies program I don't have time for anyone to hold me down. If I want to be a successful lawyer by 2020 I can't have distractions. Plus most of the boys in my school are tools." Making sure boys sounded more exaggerated then it needed to be to get my point across.

"Oh you're going to be a lawyer? I may need you when you're done. My brother is in business and won't even lend me a lawyer to help me on anything. Says its my fault so i don't get help."

"Sounds like a case of douche brother. I get that a lot, my brother just doesn't have anything that I find useful. Besides having a better tan that me. That I can't help. I swear I have to be adopted and my real mother an albino. I'm the palest in the family. It's not far!"

He was laughing silently since we were in a museum. "So funny! You are really white."

"Hey I got to go soon and look at some more art before i have to meet up with my family. I wanted to tell you a funny story about what happened to me earlier. After I left you at the hotel I ran into this guy. We accidentally switched phones. After a while i figured out it wasn't mine. So we met at the place I was eating. Turns out it was Edward Masen, remember the hotshot tool that girl was describing. He was an ass at first but i gave him a piece of my mine and he was nice after that. How Funny is that!"

His eyes were wide with humor and a bit of shock. "What?"

He snapped out of it, "Oh, nothing I just i just find it funny. I wonder if he heard us talking bad about him? Wouldn't just be funny?" I smiled at the memory of us talking. "Yeah it would be, but hey i got to go. I'm going to leave for home soon, so i think this is going to be the last time you see me. Nice meeting you hope to talk to you soon. Good luck with Rose!"

Giving him a small hug I moved into the next room and starting looking at the art. My spirits higher than most.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fthotm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We left the museum and went back to the area around the train station. It was about 8:30. We had about half an hour till our train got here. So we went into a store and got cheesy tourist souvenirs.

Then making our way to the station we go on our train. Sitting in about the same seats as last time.

As we took off I felt my phone go off. I pulled it out and looked at the text.

_Hope your phone still in good hands. It was a delight to meet you. Maybe we'll run into each other again? This time not literally. Edward_

**AN: So I got this out before Monday! Im proud of myself. I took a few small details about my trip and I'm trying to turn this into a fanfic. I don't know where its going I'm just going where my heart takes to all of you for reading and if you want to REVIEWING. Its much appreciated. Also thanks to all who did review I love hearing your opinions! This chapter was writted while listening to needtobreathe (band) and Love Never Dies (musical), check them out! Till next time lovelies **

**Xoxo **

**Hiddenfanggirl6 **

BTW:

You are so welcomed! But be careful the road you are going down it might not end well.


	4. Teenage Dream

**SM owns characters. I own plot, Mafia owns its secrets. I own the sass! All errors are mine**

**Previously on For the Love of the Mafia:**

_Hope your phone still in good hands. It was a delight to meet you. Maybe we'll run into each other again? This time not literally. Edward_

**Chapter 4**

**Teenage Dream**

What am I suppose to do? I just got a text for the scary sexy guy who I switched phones with? Do I reply with a flirty text or a rude one, or maybe I just don't text back at all? I know I'd regret that my whole life.

Ugh who would have thought he was going to text me? I thought it was the only time I was going to see him. I was already filled with 'what if's' and 'why didn't I'. So I did the thing only a crazy person would do. I hit reply.

**If you count my hands as 'good hands'. I would ask how you got my number but I practically gave it to you :P Same goes to you it was something else meeting you. I don't believe we will run into each other again. I was just there for a day-cation. I'm on the train back home now. Sorry **_** Bella**_

Pressing send I knew I made the right choice maybe it will be done now and I won't regret anything.

I put my cell phone down and go to grab my nook when I hear my cell go off again.

_Yes I count your hands as good hands; they were good enough to handle my phone. Yes I saw the number you dialed and thought that I would send you a message to make sure no others had gotten a hold of you cell phone again. Where are you from that you took a train to come to visit my city? Edward_

Oh god what am I suppose to do to that? I can't very well tell a complete stranger where I live. Can I? That's how girls go missing. It's the part of the movie where the audience is scream 'don't do it! Are you stupid bitch!'. But I want to keep talking to him. He has been on my mind all day. Why does life hate me so much? Why can't I just ignore and forget him? I don't want to get hurt; he looks so straight forward and knows what he has in life. I'm a small town college girl who still doesn't know how she's going to pay for college next semester.

"What's up loser? Your face looks like you are constipated." Leave it to my brother to ruin my train of thought. He's such an ass.

"Nothing asshole! I 'm just talking to a friend the text is stupid and I don't get it. Go back to your music and shut up!" I sometimes wish he would have stayed in California! "Fine whatever just wanted to help."

I hate being mean to him but this text is making me so confused and I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll give a little detail but not too much. That's all I could think of.

_**I live in Mid-Michigan. That's where I'm going to college right now. Also no one else has bumped into me and taken my phone, just you. I guess you're just special :) Bella**_

__Enough information that I know he will accept but not enough to find me and kill me or something crazy. I set my phone back down and begin reading for a few. All asleep after a few since I was so tired for today.

I was having the most amazing dream. I was on a beach holding hands with someone. I was telling them all about my life. I turn to look at him but his face was hidden by a shadow. I could see a smile on his face but not make out the other features. "Oh, Isabella you have made my life whole. I love you so much." It was Edward, "Edward I love you so much." Then he leaned down for a kiss but before they touched.

I woke to the sound of the train stopping, "Are we home?" I asked my brother, who shook his head that we weren't. "We're at the stop before ours."

Well at least I got some sleep in; about an hour and a half. It was better than nothing. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had three missed text messages.

_Michigan is a beautiful state for a beautiful woman like you to live in. Edward_

_I'm sorry was I being to forward? Forgive me I couldn't help myself you were so nice to look at a diamond in the rough. Edward_

_Isabella? Are you ok? Please reply NOW Edward_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FtLofM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god I forgot to text him back. "Oh and Bells stop moaning in your sleep it's gross. Who's Edward anyway?" Oh Shit! Did I talk in my sleep? Well this is freaking awkward. "Umm he's the guy in the book I'm reading. Guess I shouldn't fall sleep reading again." I laugh it off worried he could see I was lying. "Whatever Freak!" Ah, I missed this….NOT."

I rolled my eyes and got my phone and hit reply.

_**I'm sorry, I fell asleep on the train after I sent that last text. Don't be sorry I'm still blushing, I like that you think I'm pretty. I think you're beautiful to, like no one I have ever seen before. God I sound so weird! I just met you and I'm already trying to hit on you. You must think I'm crazy or something I only know your name. Bella**_

Pressing send I know it could all be a mistake and he would think I'm crazy but it's all true.

_Isabella! I was so worried. I was about to send out everyone I know looking for a train wreck or something. I don't know what it is about, but I worried so much. I'm glad you didn't think I was being to forward when I texted that. I haven't been able to fully function since the last time I saw you. I am coming to Grand Rapids to fix a mess with a business deal on Thursday could I see you again? Edward_

He's going to be coming to Michigan in three, well two now, days? My Guardian Angel must really like me. How am I going to get my mother to let me go to Grand Rapids? Last minute shopping Trip maybe I'll say I'm meeting some of my friends to go shopping or something like that. Grand Rapids is only about 30 minutes away from my house.

_**You're not some creeper trying to kidnap me right? I would be really disappointed if you were. I could try but no promises. So tell me about yourself! Bella**_

I wanted to know more about him before I see him. Maybe I'll feel better about lying to my family if I do that.

_Well as you know my name is Edward Masen, but I use my use my mother's married name in my business. So to the world I am Edward Cullen. I dip my hand into many different things but my business is mainly a business that deals with people's money and accounts of who don't know what to do with it. We help them buy stocks and things like that. You know what I look like. Now tell me about yourself. I'd rather hear that anyway._

_Edward_

Oh God he wants to hear about me. I knew that I could get away with a few texts about him but I don't know. I'm so boring he doesn't want to hear about me.

_**Really? You own a business that is amazing. I can barely keep a fish alive let alone be in charge of people's lives. I don't think I could do something like that. What kind of things are you into besides other people's money?**_

_**Bella**_

Smiling that I made the conversation about him instead of me I waited for him to text back as the train started moving again.

_Now Isabella, I told you about myself. I want to hear about you. Mine isn't that important. Tell me about you. Edward_

Uh-oh! Looks like I's in trouble! I thought silently laughing to myself. I guess it would be best to at least tell him some more things. What bad could happen.

_**Well as you know my name is Isabella but I liked to be called BELLA. Remember that? Anyway, I'm 18 almost nineteen; I just finished my freshman year of college at the university which I love. I have a small group of people I trust all in different groups but all I can trust. I am majoring on Business Administrations Legal Studies. I want to be a Corporate Lawyer that's all I've wanted for 5 years. I'm really into reading, if I didn't like law I would go into something with publishing. **_

_**I love musical and operas. Along with other genres, I really don't like country music or rap. I think those are just bad, now I have a few country songs on my i-pod but they have meaning to them in my life. But as a whole country isn't good to me. I use to play Volleyball in High School but now I do it just for fun with friends. Is that enough now? I want to hear more about you. What do you like?**_

_**Bella**_

That was sort of biography of me, I hope that is enough for him for now. I don't like attention being on me all that often. I'd rather just blend into the crowd.

"Hey mom!" I said getting up and turning around to look at her. She was sound asleep, so I got my phone and took a picture of her laughing the whole time. I turned back around and showed my brother. "Oh that is just great text that to dad!" He said and he laughed once more before turning back to his cell phone.

I was about to when my phone went off again.

_Yes I remember Isabella. So 18 that's not that bad, how does it feel to have all the freedoms of an 18 year old? Corporate Law, I can see you doing something like that. You have this leader aura about you. Maybe you could be a lawyer at a publishing company or something like that? Not a lot of people enjoy things like opera and musicals anymore. No one should like country it is a ghastly type of music, although one of my brothers loves it and my other brother loves rap. Volleyball? That is a very aggressive sport, hidden anger issues? Do you need a therapist, or someone to talk to? Also NO IT'S NOT ENOUGH! I WANT TO KNOW IT ALL! Edward_

He's sort of cute and scary all at the same time; I have become the girl that like the bad boy who is only sweet around her. Let's just hope I don't get hurt like those girls always do.

I know we are close to the station I can see part of the city. I probably have about five to ten minutes left. "Wake up mom and you to grandma!" I turn around and poke them awake. "Get up! We are almost there! Come on let—" My phone goes off.

_I'm 27 by the way. I hope that doesn't freak you out. Edward_

Who's 27 Bells? Are you talking to an older guy? Where did you meet him, is he safe? I forbid this!" Ah and here comes the protective brother that I never see. "It's a friend from school, shut up you're dating a girl who just got out of high school and you're what 23 now? Same thing! But the fuck out ass! Don't make me call your girlfriend and tell her you're secret!" That made him shut up, I have the biggest black mail on him.

"Fine whatever, if you get murdered it's not going to be my fault!

_**No I don't need a therapist but a nice shoulder to cry on wouldn't be objected! 27? Wow that's SO old, should I call you dad or how about grandpa? ;P **_

_**Bella**_

Here comes the flirty side of me that's funny. I guess it wasn't ripped out with my heart with my last 'boyfriend'. This is no time to think about that though. Pausing to rid myself of bad thoughts and feeling I don't want to feel. It was nice when I heard my phone go off.

_Come back to Chicago and I'll let you have my shoulder whenever and anything else to. I wouldn't object to you calling me Daddy or Sir ;) but that only if you're good. Edward is fine though ISABELLA. So are you still on that horrid train?_

_Edward_

Oh god that made me blush! He is so flirting with me that beautiful piece of man/god was flirting with me. I then heard the train slowing down. Wishing it was going back to Chicago so I could see what would happen. "Come on Bells you can flirt with your old man later let's go it already like midnight!"

_**I am getting off the train now, thanks for asking SIR! Isn't it past your bed time? You aren't getting any younger! Thanks though for making me blush, my nosey brother saw your text about your age and now thinks I'm going to get kidnapped and murdered. Are you going to do that?**_

_**Bella**_

I got a text back we were getting into the car.

_Oh I like Sir it has a nice ring to it. Wish I could see your beautiful blush but I'm all the way in Chicago. I would never harm you but the kidnapping might be a good idea! If only I knew where you lived any chance you'll tell me?_

_Edward_

What am I to say to that? He just said that he would kidnap me, as flirty as it was suppose to be I feel like he isn't kidding.

_**Well then SIR I can tell you where I live I still barley know you. I'm sorry give me some time. I have to go though; I'll talk to you tomorrow, well later on today.**_

_**Bella**_

I didn't even get time to see if he texted when my phone died. I hadn't even seen it was dying. Guess it was suppose to be. Closing my eyes I drifting to sleep only waking to drag myself to bed, still in the close from the day.

_**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up I've been busy with RL. Since from now on its not based on what happened to me my imagination takes a few :P But my Bella is rude and impatient enough to rush me. Thanks for reading and review if you want to **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Hiddenfanggirl16**_


	5. Good Girl

**SM owns characters. I own plot, Mafia owns its secrets. I own the sass! All errors are mine**

**Chapter 5**

**Good Girl **

"Edward is that you?" I asked when I saw someone walk into my room.

"Yes baby it's me I found where you lived and came right here. I needed to see you again to make sure you were real." I just stared at him for the longest time before I sat up and got out of bed.

"It's me I swear, and I'm more than real." With that he took the few steps and grabbed my face pulling me to him and crushing his lips on mine. "Oh….Edward….I…barley know….you!" I tried making that sound while kissing his god.

"It's fine babe, we can get to know each other." I felt myself walking backwards until I fell backwards onto my bed.

"Edward stop…please…we can't I'm not ready for this sto—" He stopped my pleading with his lips moving back to my lips. "It's all going to be ok, I'll make you feel real good."

With that he started kissing my neck and unbuttoning my nightshirt. "STOP! Please Edward I'm not ready for this." I felt his lips stop, "YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS! I WANT YOU AND I GET WHAT I WANT!" I tried to scream but his hand muffled my screams. "That won't do you any good! NOW STOP struggling!"

Waking with a scream; I waited for my heart beat to calm down. That was a horrible dream; making me search for my phone only to find it dead. I plugged it in and turned it on. I looked at the clock to see that it was 4 a.m. what a horrible time to wake up after getting home at like one.

I heard moving around outside my room and then my dad peaked in. "Are you okay honey? I was getting ready to leave when I heard you." I smiled seeing my dad. "Yeah dad I'm fine just a really bad dream. I'm going to try to get back to sleep. Have a good day at work. I love you!" He came over and kissed my forehead and tucked me in then left. I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up once again and feeling a lot better I looked to see that it was 11:25 a.m. good I sleep in a lot I wanted to. "SHE"S ALIVE!" my mother called as I opened my door and walked to the kitchen. "UHHGGG!" Feeling well rested but still irritable I even sounded like the Monster from Frankenstein. "Yeah yeah yeah! I knew leave you alone for about 30 minutes then try bring you to the world of the living. Don't forget you have to go into work for a few hours today. Mike is coming to pick you up around one so I'd start getting ready."

I forgot that I got call asking if I could work from 1:30 till 6 today. Mrs. Newton got sick and since it's just a small market I had to cover for her. The other girl is on vacation. "Shit…I mean ugh that sucks! Do we have any Krave cereal?" She smiled and got it out, "Had it ready for you!"

I ate and then went back to my room. I grabbed my phone so I could play music while in the shower. I noticed I had two messages. The first read:

_Good morning beautiful! Hope your night was great, mine was amazing I had a wonderful dream. Edward_

The second one saw a shocker:

Hey there Coffee girl! Thought I'd wait a night before I texted didn't want to sound desperate! Hope you got home safe. How's your day been? I've spent all day getting drilled by my brother over stupid things, ugh sibling what you going to do with them! Emmett

Oh I was so happy with both of those texts.

_**Dreams of me perhaps? A girl could only dream! Sort of just woke up, I'm lazy I guess, I have work today so won't get to talk as much as I wanted to. Bella**_

_**Hey there Coffee Man or should I say Emmie! I'm so flattered you did the overnight rule! Your girl would be so proud :P My day has been short barley been up, but I'm talking to someone now! Actually met him in Chicago he's older but really sweet. I'll trade you my brother for yours, my brother ate alone all of my favorite cereal this morning so he's on my shit list or even my hit list. Bella**_

Pressing send on the messages I grab my phone and go take a shower. Singing for way to long, I hopped out of the shower and rushed to get ready. I had two messages on my phone again. "Hey Mike! Thanks for giving me a lift; is you mom feeling any better?" With that he went off on a speech all about his mom and how it's affecting him. I took out my phone and read the texts:

_Of course they were of you, what else is a man suppose to dream of? I won't bother you so good luck at work. Have fun and most of all be safe! Edward_

I'll send everyone I know to hunt him down for his monstrosity! I have a younger sister, and older brother and a brother-in-law. If you really want to trade I think I could handle your brother if you would take all of mine. I would be happy if you just took my older brother I might have to put him on your hit list. He's killing me smalls!" Emmett (aka Emmie)

I laughed at his silly quoting of people. "I know it's a weird sequence of event isn't it Bella?" I turned to look at Mike, "Umm yeah." It's not like I'm going to tell him I have been ignoring him this whole time.

I turn back to my phone and text back to my new favorite men in my life, my dad already is number one.

_**No promises, I like to live dangerously! Working at a small market in a small town is full of danger! No fun I'm stuck with a kid named Mike, he would be happy if I was his girlfriend. I can't even remember the number of times I told him I wasn't interested. This is a bad mistake! Please do bother me I need a breather every once in a while with him. Bella**_

_**Seems like a lot of work. You can handle you big brother Emmie! Kick his ass or something show dominance, whatever you Chicago guys do for that! Murders not my thing I'll hire someone for that, no blood on my hands :) Bella**_

I know Emmett is taken but if he was single I know I would so have a crush on him. He's cute and funny seeing that he likes me to makes me feel better.

"So what do you think?" I heard Mike talking again, "I'm sorry can you repeat that?" He smiled, "No need to be nervous, I just asked if you wanted to get dinner after work? I could close early and we could go down at 'Amore al primo morso'?" Ah the cheesy Italian resturant down town. Love at first Bite, I mean really? Most people don't know what it means I loved it up, they just see amore and like it.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mike I can't I did this as a favor for Angie. My brother is in town and I want to spend alot of time with him."

I got out my phone and texted my friend Jessica telling her about Mike she laughed at me and told me to hit it and get a raise. I was about to say soemthing rude to her but then Mike stopped the car. We were at work. "Let's get to work!" I said as sarcastically as I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FtLotM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Work was as horrible as I thought it was going to be. I didnt even have time for a break we were so busy I got out ten minutes early so I'll count that as a break.

I knew I had to wait for Mike to finish closing shop so I went out of the building and sat at the bench outside the store turning on my phone.

Once it was on my phone starting going off with texts and updates. I responded to my freinds and saved the best for last.

_What! Why are you driving in some car with this guy? I know we do not know each other but this guy doesn't seem safe. I don't like the thought that you have to be with him. Edward_

_I hope your day is going better than mine. I'm still worried about the Mike kid. Edward_

I do know a guy that could try but I don't think it's a good idea. I did pulla really good prank on him though. He has been pissy all day now! Thanks I owe you one for telling me to get back to him. It's been the best day ever! Emmett aka Coffee Man

Just caught him textin some girl! Wonder who she is? He has this stupid face when he was sending the text and hasn't been smiling since has a vein on his forehead it's great! He's fallin' in love! Emmett aka Coffee Man

_**Don't be jealous! He is so gross, he thinks he has muscles but they are Jell-O! I've seen better...**_ _**especially in the last few days! It just saves me gas money so I don't complain, I had to deal with him everyday when I was in High School so it doesn't matter, school starts back in a month or so, so it doesn't bother me anymore. Bella**_

_**NO KILLING! That a big no-no, you could get in trouble. I don't want o be friends with a killer, gosh Emmie. Also the same goes to prankers, your a bully :P, I don't do good with bullies. But as long as no animals were harmed in the making of this prank Peta and I will be ok! OHH who's your brothers little lady? Make him talk I want details, I thought you said i would get along with him? Now i have no chance :( . I want to know my competition! Bella aka Coffee Girl aka but not liked Isabella :) **_

I got a text abck from Edward before i could finish Emmett's text.

_Glad! I don't like competition, money shouldn't be placed before safety little lady. This kid sounds like a creep. Get yourself a driver! So happy you finally got off work. I was worried when you didn't text back since you said you wanted me to! What happened, was there no free time? My brother won't stop bothering! I wish he would stop asking me questions, it doesn't stop after high school it never ends. Also I have a rule for us, every time we text we end it with a fact about us._

_Fun Fact: I love to play the piano. No one besides my immediate family knew that...besides you Edward_

_**Oh like I could afford that! I just have enough to live! Doesn't matter it's what my mom says, 'If they want you so badly they can come get you' blah blah blah! No I didn't have free time I didn't even get a break! He made me turn off my phone cause the first half and hour I check my phone every two seconds waiting for your texts! So he was all 'This isn't why my parents pay you! You can text if you want over dinner though!' Creep! OK that will be our RULE #1 Fun Fact: I'm petrafied of carnivals and circus's one for the bad mechanics and two because no one! I repeat no one should be that happy...yes I'm talking CLOWNS! Yet I love themed parks! Bella**_

So I found out she has beautiful semi curly brunette hair, that flows in the wind! Eyes that are sort of green sort of blue yet look brown at a small glance, weird I know. They met randomly the other day in Chicago, he won't tell me how, says it's not important. He says she looks beautiful in dark blue and she lives and I quote 'she mind as well live on Mars, luckily I own a spaceship!' I laughed at him for a long time!

Emmett aka Emmie aka Coffee Man aka Bad little brother!

_**She sounds so cute and so does he, I can't compete I've already lost! He seems really happy and I hope they are not to far away! So the guy I'm talking to totally made this cute rule up and I want us to do it so I know more about my new text best friend. End of the text you state a FUN FACT! **_

_**Fun Fact: The guys I work with keeps hitting on me, so I swear I'm going to tell him I'm into girls to get him to stop asking me out. Also I use to be in Jazz Band Bella**_

After that I looked up to see that Mike was walking towards me after locking up the store. "All locked up for the night! Thanks again Bells for covering for my mom. She hated asking but she didn't know what to do. Angie is in Utah!" I just smiled faintly at him, "It's fine Mike, I don't mind picking up a few extra hours here and there. Man I'm tired though so let's get going!"

I knew he was about to ask if I wanted to stop at the Diner on the way home so I knew doing that would stop him.

My phone didn't go off with any text from Edward or Emmett the whole ride home but luckily some of my friends were texting me so I had something to ignore him with. "Thanks for giving me a ride to work! BYE!" I said when he had just pulled up into my drive way, jumping out and running to my door with a small wave.

I talked to my family for a few after dropping my things off and changing. Then I headed off to bed getting my phone to see texts two that i couldn't wait to read no matter how tired I was.

He does really look happy for the first time in a VERY long time. Ok after this its bed time girls you age need their sleep! Ok Young Lady! I wish I could call you Jailbait, if only you were a year younger lol!

Fun Fact: Even if most people think I'm a big idiot, I graduated high school with a 3.8 GPA and got offered a full ride but family stuff happened so i didn't go. So that's it for tonight NIGHT ISABELLA Emmett

Emmie is so sweet and nice, I could tell he was smart when we ran into each other at the museum! He thinks he is so funny with the young jokes, my RA when I first moved into my dorm called me Jailbait, since I was 'cute' and under 18. He had a blast posting that on my door!

I then opened the best text!

_Am I a clown do I amuse you? Ahh I love the quote don't like the subjects though. I have to agree they are very freaky. It's time for you to go to bed now so I leave you with this. _

_Fun Fact: I've gotten the same coffeefrom the same place at the same time everyday I'm in the city for the past 5 years. I don't like changes. Edward_

I smiled closed my eyes and fell asleep with hopefully good dreams to come!

_**AN:**_ Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a friend over the last few days so I haven't be able to write. So sorry this chapter isn't as long as i wanted it to be i just wrote this so I could get one out.

I got a review saying that I should get a beta...does anyone know how to or want to? Please help if you know.

Xoxo

Hiddenfanggirl16


	6. Hard To Love

SM owns characters, I own plot, mafia owns its secrets, and I own the sass! Enjoy

Quick note! I LOVE YOU GUYS! On the 8th I had 1.28k views….I really think I love you guys so much!

Chapter 6

Hard to Love

Waking up feeling so refreshed and happy, I look at the clock and saw that it was 11 o'clock! I really sleep in, that is crazy I guess I was really tired!

So I grab my phone and start texting my friends and my new…people…I guess I don't know yet. I know Emmie was a friend but what is Edward. I know what I want him to be but I don't know yet.

_**Good morning! Well actually afternoon :P I got to sleep in today it was the greatest feeling ever. So I have don't have work today its great! I plan on not doing anything today! How are you? Are you working? Mr. Business Man!**_

_**Fun Fact: I use to play the saxophone in high school. Bella**_

_**HEY EMMIE! How's the family and the girlfriend! I just woke up! I'm so lazy I'm not doing anything today…Netflix and popcorn! Tomorrow I might go meet this guy I've been talking to. So I don't know! **_

_**Fun Fact: I once drank a bottle of hot sauce for 10 dollars then got kick out of the restaurant! Bells**_

I then text a few friends….the I got on Skype and called my best friend from back home! "Kelsey! OMG HEY!" I hadn't seen her since Christmas when I went home to see family. "Hey girl! What's up! It's been so boring without you here!" Life probably has been; me and her were the best of friends we did everything together. It was just us, I didn't really have that many great friends and not that many I keep in touch with when I graduated high school. "I bet it is! Also I bet it's a lot colder here to! What's the temp in Phoenix?"

"Bitch it's like fry an egg day! Its 109 degrees! So what's the latest gossip?" I love her she's is more like a sister than a bestie. "OMG! So you know how I went to Chicago! Well I first slipped coffee on this really cute business guy, he is so funny! Then I literally ran into this guy well man! He is the most perfect thing ever we have been talking all the time since then. I've been talking to them both then. Coffee Man is Emmett he has a girlfriend who is different! Then there is Edward! I'm feeling things I didn't think I would feel again!" With that I started crying a little.

"Kelsey he makes me smile with every text! He is always perfect! He is just so different than Tyler! I fell so special; he was worried when I didn't text him back when I feel asleep. I feel happy again, after what Tyler did to me I just… I just love it I'm majorly crushing!"

When I was in High School dated this guy named Tyler, we were friends for about a year before we started dating. When Tyler and my relationship starting getting serious I got freaked out a lot about it; I hadn't been in on like that before. He wanted to take it a step further that I wanted to while still in High School. I wasn't ready for sex but that is what he wanted. When I went to a party he was getting me drinks as always but then I felt like I was drinking too much, I got really drunk. So he took me back to his house since I knew I couldn't go home. When I wanted to go to bed he tried to have sex, I wasn't in the best state to say anything but I fought.

Tyler got so angry with me, he hit me. I started crying and ran out the room and out of his house with him yelling after me. I started running in the direction that I thought my house was. I knew I was close to falling with every step and I was so tired from the night, I didn't even see the car when it hit me. What made it worse was that it was Tyler he was driving so fast trying to find me he didn't actually see me. I had broken a lot of bone. A leg, ribs, my arm; it was so horrible. After that I was homebound for about a month. I refused to see Tyler. When I finally went back to school all casted up it was hard; everyone was whispering about it. 'I heard he hit her with the car because she cheated on him'; 'I heard he has been hitting her for months'. I knew they would talk but it hurt when they did. I just keep my head high and got through the day, until Tyler found me.

He begged for forgiveness but I just walked away from him. He followed and tried again. I got sick of it and screamed, 'I could get over you hitting me with the car but what caused me to leave your house I will never forgive. You hit me Tyler! I told myself I would never be in a relationship like that and that is what I'm doing! Now go! I'm not pressing charges so you can have the future you want but the least you can do is get out of my life forever!' It was so hard I felt my heart breaking with every step I took away. Every day until I moved back home to Michigan he came by my house with flowers. We didn't tell him where I moved but I'm done now.

"BELLA!" I blinked and looked at the computer, "What!"Why is she yelling at me? "I've been calling your name for like 10 minutes, I thought you froze! What's going on are you okay? Are you thinking about that ass? Don't he is not worth it, he is nothing!"

This is why I loved him. I was about to say something when my phone buzzed. I looked down to see a text from Edward.

_Good morning Beautiful! I'm glad you have a day to yourself, you deserve it after yesterday! I hope you can still come tomorrow. I have a meeting at 8 then I'm free all day. I'm taking my companies jet since I don't like the Amtrak. I have a lot planned so if you can make it can you get there around 11? I of course am at work! I'm always at work, I feel as though I live here anymore. I don't even know what my real house looks like anymore. Though I have been very busy the last couple of days but that is a good busy. So the saxophone, that's a real cute trait. Do you like jazz music? So what are your plans for today? _

_Fun Fact: I'm allergic to lemons…but not the lemonade flavorings in drinks. Edward_

I smiled and laughed at the last part. "Is that a text from your Lover Boy?" Kelsey said scaring me to death since I forgot she was there. "If you really want to know yes it's a text from Edward!" I then told her what he said her awed the whole time.

"That has to be the sweetest man alive!" she said and I smiled, "Yeah! He was really weird when I met him, I thought he was rude at first but since I found out he owns a business it makes sense why he was all frazzled about losing his phone. I would be on a murder rampage. He was really sweet apologizing and covering up curse words as if I hadn't ever heard one before it was so cute. There is one thing though. I didn't think I should tell you but I'm going to anyway."

She looked at me with a curious yet scared look. "So Edward is 27 years old and is coming to Grand Rapids tomorrow and wants to see me again. Apparently he has a day planned for us." With that I looked up at her face, jaw slack eyes bugged out. "27! OMG your dating a _MAN_ not even a boy! Are you sure he is safe to go alone? I'm all for this but I don't want to see you on the news missing." I love her for being so supportive but protective.

"Yes I know he is a good guy! He couldn't do anything bad, I swear. Hold on I'm going to text him back."

_**I'm sorry you live at work, but when you do something you love is it really that bad? Company Jet…really Edward? Are you trying to impress me because things like that don't though it is really cool? I like you for you whether you were rich or poor. On a brighter note! Eleven sounds like a good time where do you want to meet? I'm talking to a friend and she's worried you're going to kidnap me. She so protective of me, she still lives back home she didn't move when I did.**_

_**Fun Fact: I moved here from Phoenix to go to college…and my parents followed me a few months later. Bella**_

I looked up and saw her smiling, "You know you get this stupid smile on your face when you're texting him. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks but hey I got to go okay love? I'll talk to you later okay I'm free today but I'm sort of hungry so food time! LOVE YA!" We waved and then I hung up getting up I grabbed my phone and when I did I got another text this time from Emmett!

Good Afternoon Coffee Girl! It's too late for a morning cup but maybe an iced coffee? I wish I could have a lazy day, I'm stuck doing a job for the family, and I hate working for the family business. It's expected of my though, I'm going back and forth from home to my brother place doing things. He is so distracted by this new girl. He spent all night looking at places to go. It's intoxicating, Rosie and I am like bunnies in heat now! Have fun being lazy I'm working like a dog!

Fun Fact: I have a tattoo on my shoulder that no one besides Rosie knows about it's a cross that says vivere con il proiettile morire dal proiettile. (1) It's Italian, Rosie hated it when I got got it! Emmie

I wanted to know what that meant but I knew I could figure it out using Google.

_**Sounds cool, I wanna see it! I'm not a huge tattoo fan but that sounds really cool. Poor Rosie I would have just burned your skin there to get rid of it. How long have you been together? Shouldn't you propose by now? Just saying…Also leave your brother alone I know the feeling I apparently get this stupid smile on my face when I get a text from the guy I'm talking to.**_

_**Fun Fact: I had braces/ retainers from 4**__**th**__** grade till ninth grade. I had horrible teeth! Bella**_

A few seconds later I got a text with a picture of his tattoo and his muscle filled back…gosh yummy! But we are just friends doesn't mean I can't find him hot! I'm not blind!" Also it said 'Rose and I are engaged the wedding is in less than a month. I just don't like the name fiancé sounds weird'. I just sent a smile back to him.

It's funny how these two grown males can text back quicker than my girl friends. It's like I'm in another universe or something. I knew they sound be getting married it's too long to be with someone and not get married. It's almost a decade; maybe they had some problems…not that it's my business.

I went downstairs and show a note, it said they went to a meeting and dad was at work so I was alone until 3. "Whoa! Party for one…time for chocolate chip pancakes!"

I cleaned up after the best breakfast ever and headed back to my room. I saw that I had a text from Edward I squeaked and jumped on my bed.

_I'm glad you are not one of those girls, that is a nice change to the girl that I know. Since my meeting is at the Varnum Building I thought maybe we could meet in front of the Grand Rapids Museum at 11 on the dot. I am so glad you are coming I really hope you don't change your mind._

_Fun Fact: I'm leaving work early to go back home for the first time in days. I live in a penthouse overlooking Chicago. The best part is I am don't like heights yet I live on the 46__th__ Floor Edward_

It was so cute that he was telling me all of his faults. It makes him seem real, like it's not all just a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FtLofM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I spent most of the day watching Doctor Who on Netflix and wasting time on nothing. I was ignoring my family and texting back and forth with Edward and Emmett. When it was close to bed time I went to talk to my parents.

"Hey mom can I go to Grand Rapids tomorrow? I'm meeting a friend to hang out, please?" She looked at me suspiciously, "Sure…but you have to fill up the car before you get back. Who are you going to see?" I thought for a second, "Lauren, remember she lives there. We are trying to be better friends and think this is a good opportunity." Not a total lie, but I she finds out she will get mad and not let me go. "Ok, here is some money have fun! Night Sweetie" My dad is so nice mom was still looking at me trying to figure out if I was lying.

I cheered and did a little happy dance on the way back to my room. I screamed good night to my grandmother on the way up to my room.

_**Good Night! See you soon!**_

_**Fun Fact: Tomorrow is now my favorite day -Bella**_

_**Have a great Emmie! Thanks for the entertaining lazy day! Wish your brother good luck with the girl! **_

_**Fun Fact: I am obsessed with Nutella -Bella**_

_Buonanotte__Mia Bella _

_Fun Fact: Mine too Edward (2)_

Night Iced B

Fun Fact: Everyone is! I'm obessed with my little pony! Emmie

I love the new nickname Emmie gave me today. Iced B instead of Coffee girl, since I missed the morning cup, he is such a dork.

I went to sleep with sweet dreams of a beautiful face with green eyes and copper hair. Dreams of long walks on the beach and pure unadulterated love.

Next chapter they are meeting again! What's going to happen…I don't even know!

_**AN: Thanks everyone for reading and if you want for reviewing. I totally do a happy Bella dance every time someone reviews. So I think I'm going to make an update schedule. For the next few weeks until I go back to school it's going to be Saturday night and Wednesday night (RL problems may change that or I could update sooner just depends on the flow of my IMAGINATION). When I get back to School it will probably every Sunday/Saturday (whenever I can) since the week is filled with school, friends, gym, and sorority fun! **_Also all errors are my fault I'm trying though…looking for a beta if anyone knows one…please :)

Live by the Bullet Die by the bullet

Goodnight my Bella (or beautiful if you want)

_**I love all of you guys so much**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Hiddenfanggirl16**_


	7. Treasure

This one is my longest one yet…you're welcome! SM owns characters. I won plot. Italy owns the language. Mafia owns its drama. I own the sassiness! ENJOY! Oh I forgot to say this is all human BTW

Chapter 7

Treasure

Waking up feeling pumped and refreshed, I looked over at my clock and hit the alarm. "Ugh its 8:00 thought I set it for 8:30…" Doesn't matter today is going to be an amazing day! I Got out of bed grabbed my portable speaker and headed towards the shower, blasting my favorite music singing the whole time. I don't know what it is but I always get so excited singing Broadway tunes in the shower!

So I got out and went back to my room, I walked over to my closet and just stared at it…"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!" I know I have a lot of clothes but nothing looks cute. I looked up the weather and it was going to be warm so shorts or a dress but will we be doing something that makes wearing a dress uncomfortable.

I must have looked for a good twenty minutes when I found it! I picked my sparkle TOMS, which I love to death and a cute hi-low dress; it was dark blue…sort of dressy sort of relaxed. It was perfect since I really don't know what I'm doing today it could be anything yet it was a date so I had to dress up.

Finishing my make-up I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!"I said while dancing around the room putting on blush. "Hey sweetie, we just wanted to talk to you before you go out. You're not in trouble so don't give me that look. We just wanted to tell you how proud of you we are. After you brother messed up with college we got so scared that we failed. It's the reason why we are so hard on you is because we don't want you to be like us. We want you to get everything you want and more. We are just always so worried that you are going to make a mistake that sometime we protect you a little too much and don't give you the freedoms that you deserve. Well to make a long story short we are just so proud that you have your future planned to the T, and we couldn't be any prouder that you our daughter."

A few tears came out my eyes as I hugged them. "You're going to mess up my makeup if you don't stop making me cry! Gosh you guys are so embarrassing! For what it's worth I don't think you guys messed up, Love you!" I kissed them both on the cheek graved my bag, cell phone, keys, and I-pod and was on my way to Grand Rapids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FtLotM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blasted music all the way on the road till I got to the exit. It was 10:25 so I had a few minutes to spare. I saw a coffee shop so I stopped there to get something to eat and drink. I took a picture and send it to Emmett with the caption:

_**About to meet my new guy for a date…stopped for coffee thought of you…Hope you're having a better day than yesterday! I got until 10:50 so if you wanna text back make sure it's before then case after that it's his time **_____

_**Fun Fact: I am addicted to mashed potatoes…I could eat them everyday…starches are going to be the death of me Bella**_

I smiled and started eating my muffin and drinking my coffee, medium blend with two sugars, two creams, and a half shot of espresso. I got a reply a few minutes later from Emmett;

Oh Coffee Girl about to go out! They grow up so fast, glad hope it goes well. I'm cheering for you! I spent the morning with Rosie, my brother is out of town for the day gave me the 'day-off' so I spent it with Rosie just now going to do some runs then back to the house. So yes it is better than yesterday. You should have seen my brother he is on Cloud 9, I don't know who this girl is but I love her already. I hope you have fun my friend and text me if he is a jerk I know a guy who deals with jerks ;)

Fun Fact: I use to want to do ballet when I was younger, my father wouldn't let me but I still like going to The Ballet, with Rosie of course Emmett

He is so funny, I am so glad I spilled his coffee on him; I think my life is better with him. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was 10:45. I got up finished my coffee, popped in a mint, and walked to my car. I parked in the parking lot and went to the front of the museum, found a perfect spot and sat down on the grass and lay back soaking in the beautiful day at least for a few minutes.

"Well isn't this a beautiful sight to be welcomed with!" I sat up quickly and looked up to see Edward crouched down looking at me. I blushed so badly I could feel it all through my body. "Morning! Hey Edward, sorry I just laid down for a minute while I was waiting for you. I'm so glad you're here!" I got up and dusted off my butt just in case and then blushed again as I saw Edward looking down at where my hands just were.

"No need to see to be sorry I liked it. I got here a few minutes early; to be honest I was really excited so I rushed my meeting. I got out of my car and I didn't see you. So I thought I would walk to the front to see if you were sitting inside, and to my amazement you were laying on the grass. It was so beautiful to see I almost didn't say anything."

I blushed, "Well then since I didn't offend you, let's get going. You're so excited and so am I let's not waste a single second of the time we have! Were to Captain, my time is now yours." He smiled and laughed a little, "So eager aren't you, well first I rented out the planetarium for us to watch a show, I heard it was just remodeled and is really amazing. Do you like things like that because we can go somewhere else if you don't?"

Poor kid was so worried and nervous, "You had me at planetarium, Fun Fact, and I'm probably the biggest nerd you'll ever meet. I sometimes watch documentaries on historical events just for fun. I'm actually re-watching the new series of Doctor Who. Yeah, I'm a nerd I love space, it is the final frontier!—sorry I babble a lot."

He grabbed my hand and looked at me right in the eyes. "It's really cute when you babble, come, let's go my little nerdy girl." Doing an internal happy dance when me said the word 'my' I went with him into the museum and to the second floor where the theater was. "Good Morning Mr. Cullen we hope the program is how you wanted it. Enjoy!"

I looked up at Edward, "Cullen?" He looked at me, "Like I said I use my mother's name for business and renting that place was business. Though I like Masen more I only let certain people call me by that name. So you ready to explore the universe Doll?" I smiled and nodded, that was the first nickname he called me when I bumped into him that day.

Edward was pointing out constellations the whole time and I would tell him the history behind the god/demigod when he pointed it out. It was so much fun.

"That was so amazing I don't remember the last time I saw one. It had to of been years since I went to one. It was so cool the place felt like it was moving and I saw so many cool things. Thanks!" I squeezed his hand, he still hasn't let go of my hand since he took it outside of the museum. We walked around the museum for a few looking at all the cool things they had on display and then we left.

"That was really fun Edward! I don't think I've had that much fun in a very, very long time. I'll text you later, thanks for today. " I smile at him and turn to walk away but he grabbed my hand, "Now where do you think you're going? I've only just began. This was the first stop. We have all day Doll."

Oh that embarrassing, I thought that was all he was going to do. I would be happy with just that, hell I would be happy if all he did was come over to me and say hi then leave.

"Oh crap! Sorry, I thought that was the date. Well let's get going daylights a wastin'!" He smiled down at me, "So this is a date? Umm" I smile and nod my head, "Well of course Mr. what else would this be. I like you, you like me. We met at a place, talked; you did the male thing and paid. This is what a date is defined as!"

"So you like me? Well that is good news; let's go, on to our next stop on out date." He grabbed as I said "Allons-y!" He looked at me, "Let's go its French and something that the 10th doctor said…told you I was a nerd." He smiled at me, "Fine then Andiamo sweetheart!" I assume that means let's go in Italian sound familiar.

We start walking and out and short limo pulls up in front of us and stops, "How rude! I bet that person thinks so highly of themselves!" He laughs at me and turns me to look at him, "That's my car doll! If you really want to know, I do think highly of myself, I happen to be on a date with the most amazing girl so yes I do." The driver is out and opens the door when we get near it, "Your car Mr. Masen, I hope your event was nice. Are you still on the schedule you gave me earlier?"

Edward smiles at him, "Yes Sam we are still on that schedule we are just taking out time today." With a quick nod he closes the door and walks back to the driver's side. "My mother always told me not to get into cars with strangers." He moved closer to me and cupped my cheek, "Now Doll do I look like I'm a stranger?" He caresses my cheek making me close my eyes and sigh, "I was talking about your driver but since we are on that subject."

I laugh as he smiles and looks into my eyes. I felt like I was lost in his eyes, I could feel myself falling into them. He looked at my eyes then at my lips; his hand still cupping my cheek. He is going to kiss me, I know it! He looked back into my eyes as if asking permission then started leaning forward. He was only inches away from touching my lips when his phone when off.

"Masen." He said with an agitated voice, he went from agitated to pissed looking in mere seconds. "Se egli non ottiene l'ordine fatto nel modo che voglio io non voglio rivederlo. Capish?" (1) Oh that doesn't sound very good, what ever it was he said. When it ends with Understand its always an order SCARY! He hangs up and turns to me the anger fanishing instantly.

"Sorry you had to hear that Sweetheart. Business is busy. Look we are here good." I look out the window and see we pulled up the a restaurant called The Green Well. "I thought we could get something to eat before we move on to our next stop and i have heard good reviews about this place."

I smiled and got out of the freaking limo! "We should be done within the hour." Was all he said to Sam as we walked away, I turned back to him, "Thanks!" Looking back to Edward who was smiling at me, "So i heard him call you Mr. Masen, I thought only certain people called you that." He smirked, "Sam is my personal driver, has been for about five years. He gets the right to call me that after that long."

Walking into the restaurant someone showed us to a table right away. She as totally checking Edward out and then she looked at me and smirked. "Welcome to The Green Well what can I get you and your sister to drink?" Edward didn't even look up at her saying, "I'll take a glass of Sauvignon Blanc. My beautiful date what do you want sweetheart?" Looking at me I blushed, I wasn't old enough to drink let alone know what Sauvignon Blanc was, "I'll just have a sweet tea, thanks." She smiled rudely at me and walked away, I looked at her and made a mean/funny face at her.

"I really don't like her at all, I wish to slap her. Oh sorry, umm thanks for this, if i haven't already told you I am having a lot of fun." I smiled at him he reached over the table and took my hands, "Me as well Isabella. Thank you for actually showing up."

Then the waitress came back with our drinks, it still feels weird that I'm going out with a beautiful man who's 27 years old. It's any 18 year olds dream, if it wasn't then they must be crazy. "It's not like I had a choice, I even set my alarm thirty minutes earlier unconsciously because I was so excited. I do have one question though." He looked at me an smiled, "Go ahead...ask away."

I smiled at him, "What are you getting, the waitress is still standing here." He laughed and looked over for a second, "That she is, I'll have Grilled Vegetable & Goat Cheese Quesadilla." He looked up at me, "I'll have the S&S Lamb Vindaloo." She fake smiled and walked away I huffed at her when she left. "It's okay Doll no need to get angry, don't let her ruin our day."

I grabbed his hand this time and ran my fingers across his palm along the veins. "Hey, I have a real question this time." Pausing to get his approval, "Why me? You are a beautiful man, 27 years old, owns a business, lives is a huge city and your going out on this date with me someone who lives hundreds of miles away, not really the pretty, only 18 years old, broke college student; it makes no sense."

He looked me in the eyes with the most sincere look, "That is the reason why. You don't see you beauty, you're smart and witty. Age is just a number but the things I felt when I first saw you were real emotion. With my work I am use to being heartless and emotionless; but when I'm near to you I just want to be a good guy. I know it feels like I'm saying this stuff to soon but I really do like you. You are just the perfect woman."

I didn't even know I was crying until he wiped the stray tears from my cheek, "Oh, Edward if you only understood what those words mean to me. I haven't felt beautiful in a long time, if ever. Thank you." He bent down and kissed my hand and smiled up at me.

That was when out food showed up, it looked so good. Lamb is tasty. I saw lentil and I wanted to get it. It was funny seeing Edward in his suit eating quesadillas. We finished our food in a comfortable quiet. He asked me a question or two every once in a while. It was nice. I felt like I've known him for years, it was nice, not once did I wonder off into lala land or anything it was nice.

After he had paid we left and the car was parked out front, "My lady." Sam said as I got near the car, "Nice touch!" I think I hear a chuckle from him when I got in. "We are still headed to the next place." Edward told Sam as he got in the car and sat next to me. Sam looked back and nodded driving off to our next stop.

We talked the whole ride to the next place; I hadn't felt my phone when it started buzzing. "Isabella, I believe your phone is going off." I looked at him confused and then it hit me. Oh Shit! "Yeah sorry, let me text my mom back."

_**Sorry mom having lots of fun forgot to text. I haven't found any clothes but I like hanging out! We are hitting another mall and then probably dinner I'll be back before tomorrow. :) love ya Bells**_

"Sorry just told my mom I forgot to text her. So are you going to tell me where we are going?" He smiled at me, "That's sweet and NO it's a secret! We are almost there anyway." I smiled at him looking him over; he looked so professional yet relaxed in his suit. There was no tie and the first few buttons were undone. It was a nice relaxed look that I thought looked really attractive on him.

"Are you having fun?" He looked at me making me look up at him, "On the date yes and staring at you definitely!" He laughed, "If I could only read your mind. The things I bet I would hear." I smirked at him, "It's best no one can hear my thoughts; I would be in an insane asylum."

The car can to a stop and I saw where we were at. "Oh gosh I love Meijer Gardens. I've been wanting to go here all summer but we have been busy." He smiled at me, "I wasn't sure if you would like this. I just looked up things to do here and picked places I would want to go and I thought you would like. I'm glad you like this place." I gave him a hug from the side, he stiffened for a second then put his arm around my waist. "Are you sure you can't read my mind. This everywhere we have gone is places I have wanted to go, if just been really busy with work and life."

He smiled down at me, "Well good, so its 3:30 we have tickets to a show at 6 so we best get a move on it sweetheart." I looked at him with a questioned look, "Fine I'll tell you this one. After we go through this I have tickets to Harry Connick Jr." I squealed, "Oh my God I love him! He is such a great singer. How did you do that tickets sold out almost instantly months ago?" He smiled at me with his I own the world smirk, "I know a guy!"

I giggled, "Well come on Andiamo!" Grabbing my hand we walked into the Gardens. They were so beautiful, some of the flowers I don't think I have ever seen before. It was so beautiful; I was taking time to smell everything. I took a few picture some of me and some of Edward studying flowers when he wasn't looking at me. "Oh they still have the butterfly haven!"

The whole forest room was filled with hundreds of flowers and butterflies. Not that many people were in there so it was nice. I had a butterfly land on my hair, "It looks like it likes you hair piece." I keep having them land on me, "I think I am the butterfly whisperer!" He laughed, I liked seeing him laugh this carefree Edward was so beautiful.

Six came too early and we made our way to the concert garden. Harry Connick Jr. was as good as his albums he didn't need anyone to fix his voice. I was singing along with him a few times and I turned to look at Edward who was staring at me, "You have a beautiful voice Isabella." I blushed, "Thanks, thanks for everything." I turned back to watch him singing and then rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

It was dark once the concert was done. We got up and started making our way out when Edward stopped me, "Isabella I want you to meet someone." I looked up and there he was, "Hello Isabella, I hoped you liked my show." Oh My GOD I was talking to Harry Connick Jr. "Hi!" I squeaked, everyone around us laughed. "So I can tell you're a fan." He laughed and Edward squeezed my waist giving me confidence, "Yes! Oh God you are such an amazing singer, I've been listening to you music for as long as I can remember you have a timeless voice. It's an honor to see you let alone talk to you."

He smiled at me, "Well I'm glad that your generation still has some hopeful people. When I heard Mr. Cullen was here with a date I had to come talk to you. Might I say she is beautiful!" I felt like fainting, "And has a lovely blush!"

I thanked him and Edward shook some hands and we were on our way. "So how was that?" I looked at Edward, "Dream come true! It was so perfect, you're perfect, and this day has been perfect!"

I looked at my cell phone, it was only 7:20, "We have dinner reservations at 7:45. Let's get going. Come."

We drove back into the city and come to a stop at this restaurant called Amore Trattoria Italiana. It looked so pretty and obviously Italian. We went inside, "Reservations under Edward Masen." The woman looked taken back for a second but showed us to a secluded table in the back. "This is perfect, thanks again." He laughed, "How many times are you going to say thanks?" I giggled, "As many as needed since you are being so perfect." He looked at the menu and smiled at me, "Watch this." The waitress came over and asked out drink order, "I will take a Sofia and she will have a Toto and glass of water. Thanks." I looked down at the menu he ordered me an alcoholic drink, she didn't ask for my ID and walked away. "Edward, I'm not 21 that's illegal!" He laughed, "I know but I thought you would like that and no one can say no to me." Oh here comes cocky Edward, "Sure, I'll be right back I'm going to the ladies room." I got up from the table and went to the ladies room, I texted Kelsey; _Quick text in the bathroom! Best date ever, I'll give details later. He just ordered me an alcoholic drink at dinner…rut rhoo scobby ;) LOVE YA Isabella_

I go back to the table and our drinks are there. "I told her we need a few more minutes, are you okay?" I smiled at him, "Yeah I'm fine just needed to fix the makeup." He smiled at me and I look down at my drink…it looks so good! The waitress returns, "Are you guys ready to order?" She smiles at both of us; I like her a lot more. "Yes we would like to start off with Cozze. Then I would like la Diavola and then Coniglio al Marsala." That is a huge order but there is an appetizer, first then second course.

"I'll…umm have Ortolana, and then Pollo Saltimbocca, Grazie!" I looked at Edward and he smiled at me as the waitress walked away. "So you know a little Italian?" I smiled at him, "Yeah just basic enough to make the people at Italian restaurants happy. A happy restaurant is a good one." He cocked his head to the side, "You are such a different girl."

I take a sip of my drink, "Oh this is really good. Tastes like the drink I had in Spain!" He smiles at me, "Oh you have been to Spain? Where else have you been?" I smile I love talking about Europe. "Not a lot of places, last summer for my Graduation present, I went to Germany, Spain, and France. Just went to Munich in Germany but still. I loved Spain, it was so fun I swam in the Mediterranean Sea…no other girl did didn't want to get their hair wet. Paris, well it holds the key to my heart, I've loved that place since I was a little girl. I saw the Mona Lisa, sang at the Palais Garnier Opera house, saw the fashion houses, went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and prayed at the Norte Damn Cathedral. It was heaven."

I stopped and looked at me he was giving me his undying attention, "What I really want is to visit every country in Europe and touch down on every continent. That is one reason why I want to go into Law, that and I have this love for legalities and anything associated with Businesses and taking over others." I looked at him, "What about you?" He laughed, "I've been to a lot of places. My family is from Italy so we go there every few years to visit; the others I have to go for business."

I frown at him, "You seem to work a lot you need some time off or something to take you mind of all the business bullcrap. You should get a dog!" I wink at him because I'm joking, "Well I do have this new dog she's my new favorite. I'm actually with her now." Did he just? "Did you just call me a _bitch_? Mr. Masen you Sir are very rude! I should leave now!" I go to get up but our appetizer comes, "Here you guys go enjoy."

I slide my chair back. "Incrocio!" He looks up at me smirking, "Did you just call me a mongrul?" I belt out a laugh, "Yes, yes I did!" He rolled his eyes as I grab a mussle and eat it. "You're so cute!" Now it was turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know! So are you though so its like two positive making a negative." He smiles.

We eat just as we did lunch, a comfortable silence. Asking each other question after question. I learned so much about him, and he I. After we finished we ordered some Truffles. It was so nice, I ate more for dinner than a whole day no wonder way all old italian women were heavy! He handed them his shiny black credit card and smiled at me. "Dinner was amazing, you are amazing."

I blushed as we got back into his car, "So are we headed back to my car?" That 1953 Chevy Truck gets lonely I swear it's a person in itself. "Yeah, you have a drive back home. Your parents might start questioning if you date keeps you any longer." I looked down guiltily. "I sort of told my parents that I was going out with a friend from school." He frowned, "Are you embarrassed to tell them about me?" I shook my head, "NO! I was just worried they wouldn't let me go. They wouldn't understand, me going out all day with a 27 year old I met in Chicago. I want to break it to them slowly tomorrow or something."

He smiled, "Ok, as long as they know I don't want to be your secret boyfriend." He just said boyfriend Oh My GOD! "_Boyfriend_?" He smiled at me, "I mean if you want to be my girlfriend. I really like you, I know it will be hard since we live in different states but we can make it work. I swear." I smiled at him, "_Yes more than anything yes!"_

He brushed the back of his hand lightly down my cheek; the look in his eyes told me everything. I froze. He tensed, he looked ready to pull back my heart stuttered to a stop in my chest as his eyes pierced my mere soul.

My mouth parched into desert dryness instantly, I felt his stare all the way down my body; some parts more than others. He still had his hand hanging exactly where it was as seconds passed like hours. I felt his essence pulling me and my body was shoving me forward.

What felt like an eternity later, I relaxed against his hand; quickly he turned it over so his palm lay against my cheek. My pulse began to gallop at quadruple time, making up for all the beats it had missed while I waited for him to decided if he was going to kiss me or not. I know I'm an independent woman but it freaks me out so I wait for him to make the first move.

My racing thoughts slowed time to a subjective crawl, and whole galaxies were born and died while his eyes finally made the choice. Wrapping his free arm behind my back, I pulled me against him and brushed my lips. My lips parted, offering him access to my mouth, and he flicked his tongue between my lips to finally drink from what he thought was the one well that could truly slake his and my raging thirst. A shuddered as he made a small moan.

Lust must have ignited his body and made him deepen the kiss. I squeaked and stiffened slightly as he claimed my mouth, but then I sank into him, meeting his impassioned embrace with fiery acceptance. I sighed into his mouth as he devoured my without harming me, the heat of his breath fanning my nerve endings into an inferno of craving. He kissed me until dark spots swam at the corners of my vision. It didn't matter, so long as I could continue to kiss him I would be happy to have no breath left in my body.

He eventually pulled back, "Isabella." He caressed my name like it was a prayer. I swallowed the frog in my throat, "Oh Edward! That was amazing—" The car came to a stop before I could say anything. "I had an amazing time today Edward. I will never forget anything. You have my number already; if you want you can call me instead of just texting." I leaned in and gave him one more kiss on the lips.

It was suppose to be short, but he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. His hand entangled themselves in my curls. "I'm sorry Isabella. I've wanted to do this for days." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. Giving him every bit of passion of could. It was getting intense until I felt his erection and realized his hands were on the tops of my thighs; my dress had risen to there. I jumped back, "I…I umm I got to go. Thanks so much Edward I had fun! Call me!" I got out of the car, I wasn't ready for that my mind went right to Tyler and I panicked. I turned back around and saw Edward getting out of the car to follow me. "ISABELLA! What the hell was that?"

I looked at him, "I'm sorry. I felt like things were going really fast and it freaked me out. You're going 85 mph in a 75. Slow down a little bit, please." He frowned, "I'm sorry I got out of control. Good night, I'll call you. Oh Isabella, you never told me your last name." I smiled at him, "Swan, Isabella Marie Swan. Good night Edward." He kissed my forehead and walked back to his Limo. I waved and started walking the few feet to my car.

The whole drive home I was on Cloud Nine.

AN: Thanks for reading my newest chapter. I couldn't sleep last night and it just came to me. Reviews are always loved, as much as Edward Kisses :) I got this chapter out quicker than Wednesday but I just felt it...and its super long. PLEASE DON'T expect all chapters to be this long...

If he does not get the order done the way I want it I do not want to see him again. Understand?

la Diavola- Spaghetti tossed in a spicy vodka cream sauce with lobster meat

Coniglio al Marsala- rabbit roasted in Marsala wine with porcini and Portobello mushrooms

Ortolana- sautéed fresh vegetables served with olive oil &garlic, tomato sauce on fettuccine

Pollo Saltimbocca- chicken breast, speck, fresh sage, pan seared with butter and white wine

THANKS AGAIN!

XOXO

Hiddenfanggirl16


	8. Love Somebody

So since I loved everyone's, some more than others, reviews I decided to give you a snippet of Edward's thoughts. SM owns characters, I own plot, and Italy its language, Mafia its stuff, my other half owns the sass.  
Enjoy! Oh short sort of lemon at the end!  
Chapter 8

Love Somebody

_If I fall for you I'll never be the same…I know were only half way there but you take me all the way. _

Edward's (short) POV

Driving away from Isabella had to be one of the _hardest_ things I've done in a long time. I knew she was lying to me when she all but ran away from me. I felt she was enjoying our kiss but something was stopping it. Something she isn't telling me. I grabbed my phone and called Vinnie, "Hey I need you to do a full background search and history on one Isabella Marie Swan. I want it on my desk when I go to the office in the morning. If she got a detention in middle school I want to know, does she have cavities, what way she likes sleeping. Voglio che ogni fottuto dettaglio capish?" Hanging up, I open the mini fridge and grab some Bourbon pour myself a nice amount.

What was she keeping from me. All I wanted to do was hold her down and ravish he until she can't even walk for days. I guess it may have been for the best since I had to go back to Chicago and i don't think i could have but lying does't fit her personality. She may be a little different, which I loved, but lying wasn't her. I'm going to find out what happened to her and heads are going to roll. Pulling up to the Jet Sam opened the door and we made our way to the Jet. "If I may speak Sir, it looked like you had a lot of fun today. I hope she knows who you are because she seems so fragile and naive for a girl her age." I turned and looked at him, "No you may not speak; I don't want to hear it Sam."

Sitting down the jet lifts off and I close my eyes remembering a time before she lied. _I'll find out what you're hidding Isabella. Oh I'll find out!_

Bella's POV  
I wasn't stupid I knew my parents would be suspicious if I didn't come home with anything. So on the way home I saw a few shops and Meijer open and got a few things, nothing to cute but enough for them not to get suspicious. I may be shealtered but I know how to lie to my parents and to get them to calm down when i tell them the truth.

Finally getting home it was about 11:30 , I had put everything in Boutique and shop bags so it looked like the mall and not Meijer. "I'm home!" I heard the TV and went towards the living room. "Hey, honey how was your day?" My dad asked as I sat down, it was nice. I had alot of fun, didn't buy alot but I was having more fun doing other things." They smiled at me, "I'm really tired so I am going to bed, NIGHT!" I kissed everyone on the cheek and went up to my room. They won't even suspect anything, I'll tell them soon but I want to see where this is going first. No need to get them rialed up over something that doesn't last.

Pulling out my lap top and turning it on along with my phone I text Emmett;

_**I know it's late but I doubt you are an early sleeper. I had the best time of my life. We did so many wonderful things. Went to a planetarium, lunch, botanical gardens, a concert, and then dinner. He was the perfect gentleman, only being bothered once by work, doesn't matter I am on Cloud 5,000. At the end when he was driving us back to my car he kissed me. He was such an amazing kisser, but I felt we were going to fast and he stopped. Oh Emmie it was amazing, thought i should tell you that I'm alive and NOT kidnapped.  
Fun Fact: I tried Lamb today along with the coffee drink that had alcohol in it YUMMY! Bella**_

After sending the text I Skyped Kelsey; "OMG BITCH! I had the best time!" Maybe that was why I messed with Edward like that, I knew he was joking when he called me his bitch. Calling him a mongreul in Italian was funny. I knew looking up bad words on the translator would work out one day! I knew he was Italian I guess he has that feel about him.

I went on for about and hour giving her every detail. Getting to the end of the date I started slowing down. "The kiss was so amazing, even better than first. I felt wanted in a way I was confortable with. It was going perfectly but then he...well...he got HAPPY and I felt his hand on the top of my thigh and Tyler popped in my head. I all but ran away from him. Kelsey I hope I didn't scare him away, I really like him. I can make long distance work? I have to he makes me so happy and beautiful i haven't felt like that in a long time."

I was tearing up a little but then my phone buzzed playing my generic ringtone. It wasn't a number I recongnized, but I sucked it up and answered it. "H—hello?" I heard a sigh on the phone, "Hello Isabella, I'm glad you answered." It was Edward but he didn't sound right sort of sloshy, "Edward hold on a second!" I looked at Kelsey, "Imma call you back Kelsey! I love ya chicha! Bye!" I closed my laptop and took a deep breath. "Who's Kelsey!" Oh gosh Edward sounded a bit drunk, "She is my best friend! Now are you going to tell me why you are intoxicated?" He chuckled, "It's your fault sweetheart, you make me so crazy! The way you just left me like that. Do you know how hard I was?"

I gasped, "Edward! Stop you aren't thinking straight, I had a very nice time today don't ruin by being an ass. I'll call you tomorrow, get some sleep ok?" Now I feel like I'm nursing my brother when he came home during High School drunk from some after game party. "NO! I AM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! You are going to listen when I talk, Capish!" I snapped back, "No you are going to listen Mr. Masen! I am not going to fight with you in this state. You obviously don't know when enough is enough." I heard a sigh, "I'm so sorry Isabella I don't want to yell at you. Forgive me? It was just so hard not to want to kiss you all night long, all I wanted to do was feel your warmth all over me. To have my dirty way with you."

My heart was racing, "Edward, you can't think like that. We barley know each other! I'm not even ready for something that imporant to change in my life. Now I am going to bed, say good night to me Edward!" I heard a dark chuckle, "Does that mean your a Virgin? I hope so! Good Night my beautiful nerdy innocent Bella. Sweet Dreams!" With that he hung up!

"The nerve of him! Ugh! He makes me so crazy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FtLotM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I work feeling amazing. I sleep so well last night, dreams of Edward. I looked at my phone had a couple texts from friends then one each from my two new buddies.

Good Morning Iced B! Sorry I didn't reply last night I spent the whole night with Rosie ;) Now I'm back at work though my brother is very hung-over, he remembers conversations he wish he didn't have its so funny. I'm with him now laughing when he groans and mumbles that he is an Idiot. I'm glad you had a good time last night. He sounds like a really nice guy who is a good planner. Good kisser? Wanna dish about it and braid each other's hair? -.- I'm glad you stopped him when you weren't comfortable that is really smart of you. Though a nice sex story would be fun to talk about, we could even talk about how sex DOES matter. Don't even think about blushing you know you are a tiger!  
Fun Fact: It is possible for people to have sex more than 10 times in one night, you just are really tired!  
Emmie

I could have gone my whole life not knowing his fun fact,

_**As much as I am happy that you got a day with your fiancé it's TMI! Though I am enjoying your brother's pain even if I don't know him. WE MUST have a girl's day! I wish we lived closer, we could be the coolest friends, I bet we could make grown men weep pranking them! Though I don't think we would talk about sizing, you know the saying the more you talk the less it is. Anyway he is a sweet heart, its funny your brother drunk dialed. I believe he wants to be together but he lives in Chicago so it's probably not going to happen.  
Fun Fact: I wouldn't know about your fun fact never tried. Though that doesn't sound sanitary at all XD Bells **_

I then I read the other text it was from Edward,

_Oh Doll! I am so sorry for the phone call last night! I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't usually drink that much, rarely every. I would understand if you didn't want to talk to me but I don't think I could let you go so easily. Call me if you forgive me, time doesn't matter.  
Fun Fact: I can speak 6 different languages English is actually my second language. Edward_

Doing my morning routine then going back to my room locking the door I called Edward. He picked up in the second ring.

"Isabella! I'm so happy you called. I saw that I called you last night and don't remember most of the conversation, I could have sworn you would hate me." I smiled even when he acts like an ass I can't help but forgive him. "What do you remember?" I blushed remembering the conversation, "I actually only remember the beginning part. How bad did it get?"

Well I'm not going to pussyfoot around this. "Let's see how bad you feel after hearing this. You told me how…hard you were for me. Then when I went to hang up, you yelled at me, though I yelled back too. Then told me sorry and how you wanted to kiss me and well, and feel my warmth all over you having your dirty way, I think was what you said. Then to finish it off you questioned me about my virtue. It was really bad Edward, if I may say; it was a real dick move. Anyone else I would have kicked them in the balls or never talked to them again. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and give you another chance. Since we don't really get to see each other it's going to be harder on you."

I didn't want to lie so I was blunt and told him everything. "I don't deserve your forgiveness sweetheart. Tu sei la luce nel mio buio. Oh Isabella you make me want to be a better man. You are tough when need be yet so innocent and forgiving when you just are."

He is so sweet, his words make me melt into a ball of goo. "As you, though we are many miles apart I feel as though your right here next to me." I heard him sigh, "I have a proposition, if you tell your parents about me and you how about I pay for an all expensed paid trip to Chicago for you and your mom or dad? For the weekend longer if you want, how does that sound? I just want to be close to you."

That sounds good, "I can go tell them now. How about I do that? If I don't call you back within a few hours it didn't go well. I'll text you my email adress so if they take my phone we can still talk." I take a deep breath, "Ok Isabella, I'll be waiting for your call. Please be careful." I sent him my email adress as soon as we hung up.

I take a deep breath and walk downstairs, everyone is in the kitchen, "We were about to call you! Morning." I smile, "Hey I need to talk to you guys after breakfast ok?" They look at me confused, "Umm. Okay sure." So we eat breakfast and mom clears the table, then everyone sits back down and looks at me. "So, yesterday, I lied. I wasn't out with a friend, I went on a date." Everyone gasps, "you lied about that, why didn't you just tell us? Who is he?"

My heart is racing a million miles, "I was worried you wouldn't let me go. I know that i am 18 and can do it myself anyway, but I usually like your agreement when I do things. So this name is Edward and he is 27. Let me finish! He is from Chicago; that is where I met him. He owns a business and he came to Grand Rapids to do a deal and after we met up and went on our date. He was a perfect gentleman, not once did he pressure me to do anything. He rented out the planetarium for us; he pointed out contelations and I told the mythology behind it. Then we went to a nice lunch, after that we went to Meijer gardens. We saw Harry Connick Jr.; I actually had a conversation with him, then we went to dinner at this beautiful Italian resturant. Please don't be mad."

I saw many emotions going through my families eyes, "I was going to wait to see where this went before I told you about us; but he didn't like the idea that you guys didn't know. He told me he wants me to come to Chicago this weekend or longer. He'll pay for everything and said you or mom could come to. Ok, I'm done for now. OH he really is a nice guy; he makes me feel so beautiful and cared for in a way i haven't felt since well a long time."

My dad was the first to speak up, "I for one am very disapointed in you for doing something that stupid. What if he was a kidnapper?" I butted in, "I told Kelsey and she and I had a plan. I also left a note on my desk explaining where I went. Now let's not alk about the what if's please." My brother lauhed, "So your dating an older man, thats not weird. What does he do?"

"He the C.E.O of a financing business; Cullen Incorporations, he deals with peoples accounts and stocks and alot of other things like that." The few times Edward talked about his business that is the impression I get about it. "A C.E.O? Really Bella, are you trying to find a sugar daddy? Is he trying to find this young girl to prey on? It's weird he is almost 30. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

I took a deep breath, "If you want to talk about age. When he turns 30 I will be turning 21. That is only nine years. I'm not saying I'm quitting college to have his baby. I just want you guys to be comfortable with me seeing him. If you go to Chicago with me you'll see how amazing he is. I mean dad you are what 4 years older than mom? Does it make a difference?"

Mom looked at me, "Yes! Charlie was 22 when I was 18. You were 9 years old when he was 18. He was graduating High School as you were in elementary. It's a little creepy. How did you meet anyway?" I smiled remembering how we did, "Remember when we were at that pizza place and I was across the street. Well when I turned to come back to the pizza place we bumped into each other. Switching phones, we had to meet up again to switch. Then he texted me on the way home,it was really cute."

My mom and dad smiled a little, "I guess we are ok with it. I do want to meet this man and if I don't like him you are to not keep seeing him. I understand that you are 18 and could of you wanted to but it would be against my wishes. You are grounded from your laptop and Nook though for lying to us. Keep your phone and go to your room." I squeaked and hugged them, "Okay!"I started to walk away, "Bring you stuff down first."

I went to my room and got the things, I'm glad they don't know I can do all that stuff on my phone. "Here you go." I looked and they were all at the computer, "What was his name again?" I should use Cullen instead of Masen. "Edward Cullen!" I saw them type it in on google and click on the first link. It showed him sitting at an office desk. Title was 'Cullen Co Rising to the Top! Man behind the million dollar business.' I heard mom cuse, "Fucking Million Dollar Corporation! Are you Fucking kidding me?" I laughed, "Now that makes sense how he could do all the stuff." I giggled and skipped back to my room not before I heard my mother say, "She finds a rich ass boyfriend of course."

I jump on my bed and ring Edward; "Hello Sweetheart, I'm assuming it went well?" I felt like playing a joke on him, "No! Edward they are banning me from ever seeing you again. I don't know what I am going to do? I know I'm 18 but I rely on m parents for support." Fake crying always works, "Oh sweetheart I am so sorry. After all you have been through in your life you shouldn't have this. This sounds crazy but I'll pay for everything come to me. I know it may hurt your relationship but I can't lose you now that i have found you. Live with me?" Oh this is going to far, I forgot Edward was sort of serious when it came to a lot of things.

"Umm Edward...I was joking. They took it rather well actually. I lost my laptop and Nook for lying and they said they need to meet you. Besides the whole you're 9 years older thing they were ok with it. Though I have to ask what do you men all the crap I've been through?" I never told him about Tyler or the times in middle school. "I mean since we started talking and things with your brother." I feel a lie in his voice but I was to happy to be getting to see him. So we can take the Amtrak after my dad gets off work Friday so Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday. I know it's not alot of time but it is better than nothing."

I laid back on my bed kicking up my feet and doing a happy dance. I was so happy to be seeing him again so soon. "That is perfect?" I thought for a second, "I know I know we just saw each other but I already miss seeing you. Not like crazy girlfriend but you know distance makes the heart grow and all that Jazz. I just want to be a normal couple but I know it's not going to happen." I heard him chuckle, you are so cute when you babble. Well I'm going to call and get your tickets and email you the information. So what are your plans for the day? I'm skipping my meeting today to just relax and plan our weekend and maybe talk to you."

Blushing at his confession I said, "As much fun our date was I rather you didn't spend alot of money on me. I'm fine with just hanging out and talking all day and night. Anyway for today I'm not doing anything. I took the day off and I'm just going to read. I might not even change it's hot today so its a shorts and tank top kind of day. They are so comfy, I may go outisde to get some color but that's about it." I heard a groan soft but noticable, "You are such a weird girl. I want to just come through the phone and kiss you until we are short of breath. You are beautiful and sexy without even trying. You drive me crazy WOMAN!"

Giggling I decided to mess with him again, this time over something less serious. "Really? Do I make you hot? Are you imagining me in just shorts and a tank top; nothing else? Are you thinking about our kiss and what would have happened if you had your quote 'dirty way with me'?" I heard another groan this time louder, "Isabella I am at work! I know what you are doing." Caught drats, "But I never said to stop! Talk more Doll." I giggle and think of more things to say.

"Why Sir are you getting hard while listening to me talk dirty to me." I smiled to myself, "Oh I love it when you call me Sir; yes baby I'm so hard!" I can do this right? It isn't wrong is it, I know what he is doing but its really hot listening to his voice get all husky and deep. "Are you thinking about me being there now? Would i be in these clothes? Well if I was I would slowly pull the straps off my shirt staring right at you. If you know me you would have the lights dimmed and soft piano playing. I would be nervous but i would take my shirt off and since I just woke up I don't have bra on."

Louder groaning and some moaning; "I would take a few steps closer to you. Then slowly take off my shorts bending slide them off. Now I would be only in my small cute panties. Finishing coming to you I would sit on your lap and kiss around you lips making you sweat it out until you force my lips on yours." I hear a grunt and a release of breath, "Oh sweetheart you don't understand how good you are to me. I'll make you feel so special this weekend. I have to go for now but we will talk later."

AN:

Sorry it took so long I'm sick and had some college drama to deal with. I've been in bed high on cold and flu for last two days. So I hope you liked this. All errors are my fault sorry if it's not the best.

To the guests I love you guys thanks and to csp4 I just love your reviews I probably read them like 50+ times…everyone else I love you all 3

Translation:

I want every fucking detail, Okay?

You are the light in my darkness.

Thanks again

Hiddenfanggirl16


	9. Cocaine Hero

AN at bottom….

SM owns characters. I own the plot. Mafia owns it secrets and anger. Italy owns language :P

Chapter 9

Cocaine Hero

_You stopped me cold; dead in my tracks. With your virgin soul and eyes like wild lilacs_

Edward's POV

I felt amazing after I had hung up with my sweet Isabella. I never thought she would do something like that. Though it was sort of awkward in her voice I knew she was doing it because she cared for me and that was enough. I was on my high when my phone began to ring killing my good mood. "Cosa!" I saw that it was Vinnie, "You better have a good excuse as to why I didn't get a full report I pay you too much to just get a shit report!"

I could feel the tremble in his voice and it made me smirk. "I have the full report now. She moved a lot so it was a little harder to track her down. I emailed you everything on her and her family. Sir!" I smiled, I now had all I needed, "Good. Check you accounts in the morning I am putting the money in it as we speak. Grazie." I opened m email and printed the pages. I had everything.

It all seemed normal, though I didn't like that her father was a cop, she had the stereotypical family. Black sheep fail out brother, stay at home mom with a drinking problem, and father that lived more at his job that at home. She had a normal school experience though it showed problems in middle school. It showed a lot of time at a therapist and counseling, then in high school she went on home bound. I looked at hospital record and she was hit by a car said domestic abuse. I looked back and the boyfriend of the time was one Tyler Crowley. He was a dead man. I slammed down the papers and called in my brother.

"What's up brother?" Emmett was a great brother but sometimes I think he was too weak. He had been texting someone all the time and won't tell anyone besides Rosalie. "I need you to go down to Phoenix I have a job I need done. This is a very important one, I want it to be an accident no one will know it was us, okay. One Tyler Crowley age 19. No questions and no mess. Just tell him it's because of his ex and his car. Capish?" Emmett was looking confused but shook his head and went on his way. If this boy thought he could hurt my dolce cuore, he will be mistaken.

I heard my special ringtone go off telling me it was her texting me, it was really sweet. After that I made a few calls to the Denali's to make sure the shipments were in and being transported without any problems. This shipment was straight from South America, it was suppose to be the most addictive but I'll be the judge, well my customers. Turning back I began looking over my Isabella's file. She is so innocent, it worries me that I am bringing her into this hard world, but I just won't tell her about it. Mafioso Girls aren't informed about the life only a goomah or one we never saw it going that far with was. Isabella was neither.

**Bella's POV**

I sent Edward a good night text before I went to sleep. After my awkward phone sex escapade I thought I would just send a nice, Good Luck Working Today. Settling in my bed I plugged in my phone and grabbed my new book. Friday's are the worst and I have to wait a whole week to see Edward. This weekend I have to work the whole time and a few days next week and I just wanted it to be over. I want it to be next Friday to think in one week I could be in Edward's arms. Luckily I don't have to work today and Friday was a busy day for us but I'm not complaining. I need a day to relax after my amazing date yesterday. I could still feel his lips dominating mine.

"Isabella! Come down here." Here we go…again, "Coming!" Walking down the stairs I come to my family, "So we have it decided, your father is taking the weekend off and Friday you guys are going to Chicago. He will be the judge and if he doesn't like this guy you will come home. Do you understand? We looked on a few websites and he seems nice but the papers can only go so deep." I nodded my head excited about this. "That is all go to your room."

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I finished my book and began another. They were only about 250 pages so easy couple hour reads. I was really into them though so it was nice that I had the whole series. I had already read them but I wanted to re-read them before the movie came out. I came out of my room only to eat and sometimes go to the bathroom. Dinner was awkward no one really talked. I knew that my brother was going home Wednesday, so talked to him a little about stuff but the conversation didn't go that far.

It was bed time way to quickly but I was ready. This makes one less day until I am in Edward's arms and hopefully on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FtLotM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole week went in a blur. Work, read, eat, sleep and all over again. Dropping off my brother at the airport was sort of emotional I didn't know when I would see him again but I knew I would still talk to him. I got a lot of hours at Newton's and since we got paid weekly I had a nice paycheck to take with me to Chicago, though I knew Edward wouldn't let me spend any he made that clean when we went out. But I won't go down easy I hated being pampered and people spending a lot of money on me. Though I don't completely hate it I just would rather help out, I loved shopping though and enjoyed not totally having to use all my money.

Friday finally arrived! This week had been too long, the weather was even bad making me sad but today it was perfect. It was as if the Gods wanted to tell me today was going to be a great day.

_**Good Morning Sir! I'm up and can't wait till tonight. I will be there and with you! You don't need to remind me again I know that my train leaves at 3:15. I will not miss it, it's too important. My father is already in a fuss. He hates not having to work, he loves being a cop. I think it's a great job to so nice, and it's not like anything bad ever happens here. I have my bag packed with everything I think I would need and more; just in case. Everything is charged and the chargers are packed…is that all Mr. OCD?  
Fun Fact: I have a weird obsession with this Indie Band the Rouge, I saw them in concert and lately I've been singing them all the time. Bells**_

It didn't take that long for him to reply;

"_That is all doll, I'm fussing around my place to make sure I have all my skeletons in the closet before your father gets here. I know I sound OCD but I just don't want the trip ruined because you forgot to pack clothes, I care ok! Everything is planned perfectly, Sam will meet you at Union Station with the car; only get in the car with him, okay. He will take you to the restaurant where we are eating. I picked a smaller more private place that you and your father will both enjoy. I picked this place because it has everything you said your father liked and more. I really want your father to like me, I don't want to have to kidnap you and keep you hostage if he doesn't like me. I'm just finishing my place then going to the office for a few then I'm done and will be waiting for you. Be careful!  
Fun Fact: I didn't know there was so many flavors of wings! Weird things you learn when trying to impress your girlfriend's father. Edward_

I smiled at his nervousness, he didn't really hid it that well. We have been talking all we, texts and calls weren't doing it so this weekend was going to be just want we needed. Maybe we could even get rid of my father for a while to spend some alone time or something.

Going down stair I saw my mother cleaning up breakfast and my father checking out the scores and stats of the football teams he just loves. My grandma had some meeting to go to so she wouldn't be home until after me and dad left. "So do you have everything that you think you'll need? I know you keep telling me the Edward is OCD." I've for the most part been telling my family what Edward and I have been talking about. Not any of the extremely 'Rated R' stuff that Edward like to talk about. Since that first night last Friday about every other day we have been talking have what he calls it 'de-stressor time' I've gotten really good at it. I've even began liking talking to him like that. He just sounds so husky and lusty when we do that.

I've learned a lot about him. Not much about his business but a lot more. He is very protective of information about his work. He always is like 'it doesn't matter' or 'not now', it's so frustrating. Yet I know he will tell me eventually so it doesn't matter. Emmett has been very quiet the last few days said he had to go on Business for a few days, I still haven't told him that I am coming. I hope to surprise him.

I was about to jump in the shower early when I got a call from Kelsey. "What's up slut? I was about to shower!" I heard sniffling and straightened up quickly, "What's wrong Kelsey?" She started crying; blubbering almost. "Oh Bella! It's the worst thing ever. I don't know how to tell you. Tyler's dead. He was apparently going for his morning run out in the mountains and fell. I'm so sorry!"

I felt my heart drop, "I…I'll call you back." I didn't know what to think, I haven't talked to him in weeks and I only talked to him after the accident when he said he was going to hurt himself if I didn't. All of the conversations would be the same. The conversations start out normal like friends then he would get all crazy and scream and I could cry and hang up. I still loved him in a way but I can't believe he was dead. I called the first person I could think of, "Hello Angel!" Edward's perky voice made me break down and I started balling, "Bella! Are you okay? What is going on?" I tried to stop crying but I couldn't and I cried for a few minutes eventually calming down.

"Oh Edward I just heard the worst news. My ex boyfriend was in an accident and was killed. He was the last guy I was with before I met you. We hadn't really talked since we broke up but I still cared for him. He's gone! How can he be gone!" I started crying once more, this was horrible. "Sweetheart it's going to be okay! Calm down for me. Tell me about him" Edward talked in his dominant yet comforting voice.

"Well we were the best of friends that started dating. It was the stereotypical high school sweethearts. He was the first guy I thought I was falling in love with. We were the cutest couple in the whole school and best friends so it was everything a girl could wish for. It was perfect until a party, he had been wanting to go to a new level in our relationship that I was ready for. I kept telling him no. Well at this party I had drank too much, you know underage and thinking nothing could stop me. Well he had kept filling me drink. When the party was over I knew I couldn't go home to this so he said I could stay at his place; I had told my parents that I was at a friend's house so they wouldn't get mad."

I sniffled more thinking about that horrible night and then about how I'll never be able to tell him I forgive him. "Well he wasn't as drunk as me and tried to get me to go to that next level and I wouldn't. He got angry SO ANGRY, I had never even seen him get mad so it was so different. He hit me! I knew he didn't mean to but I told myself I had to get out of there, I ran heading to my house. I wasn't in the best state to and he came after me to take me back to his place. I was in dark colors and he didn't see me until it was too late. The accident was so bad I had broken almost everything. To say we were done was an understatement. I forgave him for hitting me with his car but I could never forgive him for hitting me with his fist."

I cried after that, I know this isn't something you tell a new boyfriends but I'm emotional freaked out. "Now he is gone and I'll never get to tell him that I forgive him. Every time we talked he would just get mad that I moved and left him. He waited for me, never even went to college, he said he would stay there until I came back. I'm a horrible person for not forgiving him and dumping all this on you. I'll try to be better when I get there. I don't want to be a debby downer all weekend. This is supposed to be a great weekend."

I heard a sigh, "Angelo its not your fault you are the best you can be. I'm not mad i am glad you called me, that you trust me enough to be the first person you call and acan vent to. Talk to me all day if you need to." I sniffled, "No I need to start getting ready, I'll you in a few hours. Thanks for listening." I hung up and cried for some more then started to get ready.

I know it sounds horrible of me but i'm trying to push the Tyler accident out of my head untill after this weekend but I was; I didn't even tell my parents. Me and dad left the house with strick rule from my mother and made out way to the train station. We got there on time and it was perfect. I hadn't taken any calls from anyone since talking to Edward. I knew why people were calling and i didn't want to hear it. Taking a nap on the ride made time fly and before I knew it we were pulling into Union Station.

I saw Sam standing with a sign that read SWANS. It was a nice touch and I liked it. "Hey Sam!" I smiled at him and handed him my bag, it was really heavy. "Hello My Lady! I hope you are ready for a nice weekend, we are meeting Mr...Cullen too eat. Follow me!" I smiled at dad as he eyed Sam and we srated to follow behind him. "Be nice dad! If Edward doesn't like you it's on you! Also be civil with Sam Edward lent us his personal driver it's the least you could do."I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'so nice to borrow a personal driver spoiled bastard' I hope it wasn't and dad wasnt already being an ass, but he usually is.

Getting in the small limo dad looked at me, "Don't it's only a small Limo! It's more like an elongated car!" He huffed and puffed the whole way until we stopped. "Be nice and remember you have to be just as nice! Don't judge him at first ok! Get to know him! For me!" He smiled and I kissed his cheek and then Sam opened the door. When I got out I saw Edward waiting at the entrance, he stood dead in his tracks. I guess the dress I had on he liked. I sort of ran at him throwing my arms around him and hugging him.

He let go quickly and turned to look at my father I gulped. "Mr. Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and then stood there in an awkward silence, I had to break it. "So...let's get some food. I don't know about you guys but I'm famiashed!" I started walking when I was grabbed nad held, "Sir, I need to speak to Isabella for a second if you don't mind we will follow you shortly. If I may borrow her for that time" Man he was laying on the charm!

My dad agreed and walked in, "Are you ok Isabella? I know after what happened this morning?" I stopped him, "Edward I am fine let's not talk about it, okay?" He smiled at me to sweetly and grabbed my hand. "Ok angelo!" He pecked me on the lips and started walking us. "Tease!" I muttered as we went inside.

AN: So this is the first part. I wanted to get Tylers death out of the way but things are not always what they seem! I think I might so an E POV every few chapters from now on. I like looking into his mind.

Also Sorry about the wait I am still sick but my family thinks this weekend is the best to go on trips. Next weekend i move into my dorm! I'm ready for year 2 to start! All mistakes are mine and my friends who now reads for me, not a beta but she's cool!

Edward said:

What!

Sweet heart

Angel

Thanks again for R&R 3 you all are the best

Until next time

Xoxo

Hiddenfanggirl16


	10. Howlin For You

AN at end! Begins with SOO sorry

Chapter 10!

Howlin for you

**Bella's POV**

The restaurant was really nice on the inside it wasn't that fancy kind of nice it was the homey kind of nice. The waitress came to us immediately, "Mr. Cullen! Welcome! Here let me show you to a table." I was weird the way she squired and the same time as checked him out. I squeezed his hand making him smile. We let go of each other's hands as we sat down at a table a bit away from the rest of the people

"So Edward! You like my daughter? Can't find anyone your own age?" I gasped and saw that Edward looked a little angry. "Yes Sir I very much like your daughter and as for the other comment age doesn't matter. I am happy with Isabella, I may not have known her long but she makes me very happy. It wouldn't matter if she was 18 or 80, well maybe 40!" I giggle smacking his shoulder. My father cracked a smile, "Well that is good to know, I know this isn't how you wanted a date with Isabella to go but I'm here and this is time for us to all get to know you."

I really don't like the way my date is talking it's like I'm 12 and have my first crush on the boy on the football team. It's getting old real quickly. "Dad stop!" Then I whispered to him, "You are being rude, I like him and I didn't even have to bring you so stop. This cost him a lot of money so be grateful and get to know him." I pleaded with my eyes as I leaned back and looked at Edward who looked like the strong confident man I knew he was. "So tell me Edward about your business, what do you do?"

I stiffened this is a subject Edward doesn't even like talking to me about. "I own a accounting and stocks business. Cullen Incorporated. It had been around for more than 60 years it was started up by my grandfather in the 1950's. We deal with many high paid people who don't understand anything about stock and how to make them richer. We get a portion of their money and they feel as though they are fiscally intelligent. With the money we get we do other things in business and make more money that way. It's all a game of poker."

That is more than I have even heard; I liked hearing more about him. "I understand, I have no idea what stocks I have but I know that I make money but can't have it." My father said laughing, I grab Edward's hand and smile. This is turning out better.

The next hour they talked and laughed; well Edward didn't really laugh but it was better than nothing. Near the end of our meal I pulled out a pen and wrote a note to Edward as my dad told him a story about a fish he once caught.

_**Edward, I'm going to get my dad to go home. We might fight but it doesn't matter. Tug your ear if he can borrow your jet, tonight?**_

Right before I could pass it to him heard my father fling his chair back, "You Fucker! She is only 18 years old I don't give a fuck who you are; she isn't staying at your place!" I placed the note in front of Edward and grabbed my father, "Dad! Come outside for a minute with me please!" I whisper yelled at him seeing as the whole place was looking at us it didn't matter if I yelled it. We walked swiftly out of the restaurant; I turned around and saw Edward tug his ear.

"Don't! You are going to listen to me for once! I am 18 years old, I am a legal adult and if I decide I want to go to my boyfriend's house I will! I understand that you are my father and you support me care about me. I also know that if I want to be an adult and be successful I need to grow up and become my own person. Now I know this will not make you happy but I would like it if you left. Edward's company owns a jet and would like it if you went home. This was supposed to be a nice weekend but it is now ruined. I will be back and will call every day, if I have time but that is it. That is my decision."

He didn't look happy, "We barley know this man! How can I let you go out into the unknown? You could get hurt or killed." I smiled sadly at him, "That is what you have to do as a father I am growing up and I need to metaphorically spread my wings and fly."

"YOU BETER NOT BE SPREADING ANYTHING!" How did I know what he was going to say? "You should know better than that, and if I do decide to take that step it will be after consideration and knowledge that I am ready. Now will you follow my wishes and let Edward's Jet take you home?" I see him thinking about it for a moment or two before speaking. "I will. But when you come home me and your mother will be talking to you about your future." I turn and start walking back into the restaurant, "Let's go talk to Edward, I would like it if you were civil!"

My father huffs, "I like him as a person but I just don't want you to grow up sweetie I remember little Bells always counting on me for everything, telling me everything, spending time with me; I guess I have to let you become your own person." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

We walked back to our place I gave Edward a small smile telling him everything with my eyes and a tug of my ear. "My father had decided to head back home. I was wondering if we could use your jet to take him home? I know it's a splurge on gas but there would be no time to get to the train and have a seat left open. I will be staying the duration of the trip though." Edward smiled at me, "I have already contacted the air port and they will take you anywhere you need as long as it had a landing place. I am sorry you are leaving Sir but know I will take care of your daughter while she is here." He stood up and shook my father's hand. "My driver is outside and will take you to the airport your luggage is still in the back."

With that I hugged my dad and he began to leave, "I love you dad never forget that." He smiled at me kissed my forehead and walked out not looking back. "I am so sorry Edward; I thought it was going so well. I assumed he knew I was staying at your place to. I hope this doesn't make you hate me." He leaned over and softly kissed me. "I've seen worse!" And the moment is ruined!

"Come one Dolce Cuore, let's go out and do something fun!" He threw down some money as we left. I knew it was more than enough and a good tip so we weren't doing anything bad. We went out and started walking the night holding hands. We ended up at this small Jazz Bar. "Hey Edward! Nice of you to visit! Who might this beautiful lady be?" This man looked and sounded the whole jazz look. "Hey Ben! This is Isabella my lovely girlfriend and Isabella this is Ben; I've know him for as long as i can remember our fathers are really good friends. He owns this place."

I smiled and blushed, "Hi, it's nice to meet you! This place is so cool! I love Jazz music; is it all open mic or do you play the classics like Louis Armstong, Ella Fitzgerald, and Frank Sinatra?" He laughed, "We do that and Swing and some modern. This is a Jazz bar not club. Oh she's a keeper if I didn't have Angie you would have some competition.!" Edward hugged me tighter with the hand he had around my waist. "Yeah she is and don't get any ideas!" We are here to enjoy the night! We will take a Southside and Bee's Knees." Ben looked at me and thought better than to ask. "Explaination please!" Edward laughed, "All the drinks are the ones that were popular during the the times jazz was popular. Yours is supposed to be good and girly and mine is strong just the way I like it!"

I looked at him, "Just as long as you don't drink to much like last time." It made him frown, "Come one sweetheart it was a mistake; I was worried our date didn't go well! Forgive me and forget it!" I smiled, "What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it?" A nice waitress brought over our drinks I took a sip and almost drank the whole thing. "Wow this drink is the Bee's Knees!" I said laughing as Edward downed his drink. "What are we going to do here?"

Just as i said it Michael Buble' began to sing Peroxide Swing and Edward had me dancing! "Oh My God! Edward I don't know how to swing!" He picked me up and placed my feet on top of his and we were moving. It was so much fun i was screming and laughing. The people in the bar were watching and some even joined. After that song it became a slower song; I'm making Believe; it was so beautiful.

After the songs ended I looked up at Edward smiled and brought my lips up to his. It was perfect, his lips were soft when they needed to feel that way yet it was passionate. I pulled back for air and he smiled at me. "Come lets relax for a minute and get a drink! He looked over at the bar aved at Ben and turned back at me, "Now wasn't that Fun?" I smiled at him and leaned forward grabbing his hands, "That was so much fun! I feel like a girl from the prohabition sneaking out to a speakeasy!"

Edward laughed grabbing the drink Ben just said down, "Well Doll this isn't Prohibition!" Then in a more whispered voice, "Even for you!" I don't know what it is about Edward but he makes everyone forget the rules THE LAW! Hey i'm not going to say no to a free drink.

We probably danced for another2 hours, I got a text so I pulled away from Edward to check it. It was my dad saying they were landing and for me to be safe. When I read it I unconsciously yawned and Edward must of seen it because he was grabbing our things. "Your a little tipsey and tired lets go home sweetheart." I texted my dad back saying: That I was glad he was home safe, that I will be safe, that Edward took me to a Jazz club, and that we are heading home.

Putting my phone in my purse I looked over to Edward, "Are we walking back? I heard that Chicago isn't the safest of places to be at night." He laughed quiet heavily, "Sam is here. Even if he wasn't you are safest when your with me, trust me Doll." He thinks he is the big macho man, HA. "What ever Macho Man!" He laughed and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I looked back and waived to Ben; he smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes I wonder why. Before I could think much the doors were opened and we slipped out into the night only to have Sam right there.

"Hello again Mr. Masen... . I am please to tell you that your father has arrived home safelty." I smiled at him, "Thanks Samuel!" I said in a bad british accent; the one I think I have when I'm intoxicated. They bothed justed laughed as I climbed into Edward's car. "Well hello there!" I heard Edward mumble really close to my ear making me shiver. I looked up to see him roll up the window seperating us from Sam. I wiggled my eyebrows and Edward moved closer to me.

I looked into his eyes and I felt it, the raw passion in his eyes. Smiling at him i closed the distance bring his lips to mine. This was was every girl dreamed of; the fireworks and all that Jazz. It was amazing I almost jerked back when I felt his tongue in my mouth. After the initial shock it felt amazing. I liked the feeling so I tried to copy him. I felt Edward's hand slide underneath my top rubbing small designs on my lower back. Pulling back I looked at him. "I'm sorry I am still not that comfortable with people touching me." He frowned and then as quickly as it was there it was gone. "It's fine doll, now get some rest, I'll wake you when we get back" I snuggled into Edward and fell asleep quickly it must of been the drinks.

My dream started out nice, I was in a field with Edward my head on his chest. We were just talking then all of a sudden I was back home. I was running on the mountains. Why would I be doing that. When I heard a whisper I all but gasped, "Bells! I'm so glad you came back for me. I was going to die without you!" He went to hug me and I moved out of his way thus making him fall. Seeing Tyler fall scared me and that is why I woke up screaming into Edwards chest. I realized we were still in the car but it had came to a stop.

We were at this hotel and were parked outside Sam was out of it and then the door open. "Come on Angelo let's get inside." He grabbed my hand and we walking inside. I rested my head against him. We went to an elevator that was labeled penthouse we got into it and he punched in a code and we started our assent.

AN:

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I moved back to college so I've spent the last few getting to know my new roommate and talking to my friends. I will try to have a once a week update but I will never not (double negative) update for more than 2 weeks. Just work with me, I love all of you!

xoxo

Hiddenfanggirl16


	11. Gods and Monsters

**I AM SO SORRY COLLEGE IS A EVIL BITCH, it takes all my time….**

Before I start I want to know if anyone knows a Beta I would like to get one and I have tried but no one has replied. Also I am so sorry that I hasn't updated in a while college has been crazy this year

Chapter 11

Gods and Monsters

Previously on FtLotM

He grabbed my hand and we walking inside. I rested my head against him. We went to an elevator that was labeled penthouse we got into it and he punched in a code and we started our assent.

EPOV:

Isabella was finally mine. Though I was glad to bring her father he made me so crazy when he was yelling about me and her. I bit my tongue and let them talk it out when all I wanted to do was make him disappear. He was a bothersome father. My Isabella wasn't going to stand for it either, it made me instantly hard to see her angry at her father about us making him leave. I had to down a whole glass of wine to calm myself or else I was going to take her there in front of everyone.

Having the weekend 'off' was going to be amazing now that I had her. I told my family to leave me be and not bother me but they probably won't listen. I put Emmett in charge for the weekend let's hope he doesn't fuck to much up, I had a shipment from Cuba coming tonight and it was very important. Not as important as my Isabella, that's why when I knew she was coming and Emmett was back from a trip I left him in charge. I haven't even been able to talk to him about how it went. Seeing as she is crying and in hysterics I guess it went as planned, I can never tell her what happened but now that, that bastard is gone the world is better.

BPOV:

When the elevator came to a stop which felt forever I opened my eyes and looked in the Penthouse. It was so beautiful everything was amazing, but it all looked like a single man lived there. "For a bachelor pad this place looks great!" He laughed, "Well since I have been one for a while I thought I would look that part. How are you feeling what happened?" I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Bad dream, it's nothing let's not think about it okay! Show me around I want a grand tour."

Edward smiled and started walking me around showing me his kitchen, living room, office, and then we stopped at a door. He opened it and I looked in, "Finally this is my bedroom!" I smiled up at him and walked in. I saw a huge bed and a walk in closet and saw a part of a big bathroom. "This is amazing! Your room is bigger than like three dorms at school. It's amazing, but you have like no decorations or picture or anything. Why?"

He looked at me, "I have picture in the hall and I don't like things in the room. I'm not ever really in here. I feel like I am sleeping more on the couch in my office than here. So I guess I just never had a need to decorate anything." I smiled weakly at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed. I pushed him down and sat on top of him. "Well we are going to have to change that a bit aren't we?" I leaned down and put my lips mere inches from his and just waited. "Tease!" Edward whispered before his lips were on mine.

This one kiss was all out pent up frustration magnified time a thousand. It started out relatively sweet and slow but within seconds it was crazy and wild and passionate. I pulled back needing to breathe. He attacked my neck then and I was in a passionate love haze. "Oh GOD!" I moaned when I felt his hands inside my shirt on my hot skin. Coming back down to his lips I began to kiss him with all I had. "Isabella!" He moaned my name, he pulled back and took off his shirt/ I saw his beautiful chest; perfection is all I could say.

"Isabella, please tell me if you're ready for this or not. If we keep going there is no going back." I looked up at him contemplating, 'do I want to lose my virginity now?' I knew as soon as I thought it I wasn't ready. "I'm sorry Edward I just don't think I am ready. It's been a bad day." He looked at me as I felt the tears falling, "Oh Angelo, tell me everything." That's when I broke down and cried my eyes out telling him about Tyler and how he was my everything and how he fell.

I don't know how long I lay in Edward's lap crying until I fell asleep. When I woke I was still in his lap he was running his fingers through my hair texting on his phone. "Hey!" I said in a hoarse voice. "He looked at me and smiled, "Hello beautiful!" I hope you are feeling better. You sleep for a good hour, its past one." I looked at him and smiled; sitting up I straddled his waist. "Well then cowboy let the rodeo begin!" I pushed him down and attacked his beautifully swollen lips. Anything to make me forget just few a while what I'm going through.

This must have gone on for a while because all of a sudden I realized I was only in shorts and a bra. "Come on Lets go get some snackage!" I jumped off him and started making my way to the kitchen, I almost got to his door when he slapped my ass. "Bastard!" He laughed and walked next to me grabbing my hand. When we got to the kitchen it was sad, nothing was there. "How do you live?" He laughed, "I live at my office I swear. So I haven't gone to the grocery in a while."

I laughed at him and found a few things that were not expired and turned to him. "This should do! Come one Cowboy!" I laughed and skipped my way back to the room. "Once I got in there I waited for him to come in. I had sat down the snack on the bed side table and I sat in the middle of the bed. I felt in the mood for some fooling around. He walks into the room and, is taken back, mumbling something in Italian. I smiled and beckoned him forward, "I am not ready to go all the way but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

He got on the bed and then stopped, "Wait one question, are you still a virgin?" I blushed and looked down, "Does that bother you?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "No angel it makes everything a lot better, to know that you hopefully will share that with me. It is amazing to just think about. Now come on." Since I was still in only my shorts and bra he took off some of his clothes and he began to kiss down my body. As he was getting closer and closer to the place my body wanted him he slowed down, we was about to slid of my shorts when a phone went off scaring me and making him jump to his feet really quick.

"CULLEN!" He barked out, "YES!...Yes…NO…Don't even think about it….do that….why can't you guys….this isn't my….Fine I'll be there in a few." I frowned when he said that and laid back on the bed as I heard he sighed. He got out of the bed cursing the whole time. "My Isabella. Work just called and something came up I have to leave for a few you will probably be asleep before I get back.. Please be careful and don't answer the door for anyone." He kissed me on the forehead then the lips and was gone. I frowned.

"UGH!"

For a while I just sat there and looked around. I then got my phone out and sent Emmie a text.

_**Hey Long Time! How are you Coffee Man! I MISS YOU Are you awake?**_

_**Fun Fact: Guys apparently loved to be called Cowboy Bells**_

I waited for a few and I got a text back from him

Work is extremely boring I made a mistake and my brother got called in and he is not a happy camper. It was a little mistake that exploded into a huge one. I've been fine BellyBean…and yes I am awake. Rosie was mad that I had to leave but I made some promises for when I get back

Fun Fact: I think my brother had his lady over I've never seen him like this it's hilarious!

Emmie

I smiled at the text and blushed at his blunt comment about having sex with his Girl!

_**TMI Emmie! Still good for Rose! Girl Power! Haha well im alone my…idk left for a few. I had just gotten snacks and hyper! If you know what I mean haha. So what have you been doing? Crazy week? Busy tomorrow or just chill Saturday?**_

_**Fun Fact: Nutella is best eaten alone and messy! Bells aka Bellybean**_

I yawned…I guess it was late I should get some sleep. I closed my eyes and was out in a few seconds.

I was woken who knows how much later to the most amazing smell. Sniffing with my eyes still closed I reluctantly opened my eyes to shut then again instantly. "THE LIGHT IT BURNS!" I heard chuckling, "Hung over or are you a vampire?" hearing Edwards voice made me smile and open my eyes adjusting to the evil lights. "BOTH! Good morning handsome…is that food?" I looked in his hands and saw breakfast, "I thought since I had to leave last night I could make it up to you! I wasn't exactly sure what you liked for breakfast so I went with the basics. Waffle, strawberries, sausage, and wheat toast buttered with grape." I don't know how that is basic but that is my exact breakfast. "Oh god I'm in love." Looking at the shocked look on his face I finished my sentence, "with that meal it's my favorite down to the t."

He smiled, "Perfect!" I grabbed my phone off the bed side table and saw that Emmie had texted me back last night along with one from my father this morning.

Now that is too much information doll! I have been really busy had to go on business this week and I hated it. Tomorrow I have a few things to do but not much maybe going to take Rosie out. I don't know yet. What about you? Summer swimming, bonfires, and sexy sleepovers? Isn't that what kids do now a days?

Fun Fact: I can speak 3 different languages but speaking in a Chicago accent ruins it all! Emmie

That was really cute I sort of want to run into him today I hope we do. The other text was dad and I wasn't looking forward to it but I had to read it.

ISABELLA! I hope you know I made it back safe, your mother is not happy at all. You are not in trouble so don't bitch at me when I say I want a call 3 times a day at minimum!

He is such a dictator, So I told him I was okay would try but I only promise twice a day. I look up at Edward who is next to me. He sets down the tray and then goes around and sits on his side next to me. "Who were the text from?" I poured syrup on my food and took a bite moaning at the wonderful taste, "A friend and my dad." I cut waffle and sausage and dipped in syrup and took a bite, "Oh god this is amazing. The person who made this had to be a God or something!" He laughed, "No just me! When I saw that you were disappointed about nothing in the kitchen and as seeing that you will be here all weekend-ish and maybe more I thought I should get some things."

I laughed and patted him on the head, "Good boy/ God! Here try art at its finest!" He smiled as I fed him some food, he got some syrup on his chin, I felt my eyes zero in on it and I leaned forward and quickly licked it. As I leaned back I heard him groan, "Isabella you must be a demon sent to take my soul away." I giggled and finished the food finishing off the last of the OJ, Edward took the tray and moved it off the bed and then was on top of me. "Now Isabella my beautiful angel, I have plans for us today. How does a picnic sound? Before you say anything I have to tell you something. Since I am a big shot owner I have a few guys that follow me and watch for me so no one tries to hurt me. So don't be worried if you feel watched in public with me it's them." I raised my eyebrows, "OK, so what is the weather like?"

He smiled, "It's a hot summer day! Perfect weather." I smiled full on whole teeth smile and pushed his chest making him fall backward where I straddled him. "Perfect. _Kiss _I have a cute outfit _kiss _so I have to go get ready." _kiss kiss kiss_…and kiss we did for a while until I pulled up for air. Getting up I grabbed my suitcase and went to the bathroom skipping!

Edward was in for a beautiful fun day!

AN:  
Sorry once again college this year is harder and takes up a lot of my time with Homework and new friends and sooo much drama its crazy. I'll try to write as much as I can but I think this story is going to be a long running story but I won't give up ever! I want to know what happens more than you do!

As always R&R

LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH

Hiddenfanggirl16


	12. My Man

SM owns characters. I own the plot. Mafia owns it secrets and anger. Italy owns language :P

Chapter 12

My Man

Ed POV:

As Isabella went skipping into my en suite I laid back and groaned. I wasn't used to not having a woman for this long. Being a Mob Boss makes most ladies either fear you or horny for you. Every second I was kissing Isabella it was like I was twelve again, having that boner that won't go away but not having anything to do with it. I knew that Tanya had called for me a few times but I ignored her calls. She was always ready for me but that isn't what I want. With Isabella I could see us together; old, grey, a bunch of kids, and grandchildren. I was thinking something like four children three boys and a girl. She would have three brothers to protect her one who would one day become boss like me.

I knew I would have to tell her about my occupation choice eventually but she wouldn't be part of it at all. She would be a stay at home mother to our children. She would have dinner ready when I got home and the children would be gone, eventually, to private school and we would make love all night long.

To have this future I had to have Isabella, I would stop at nothing to get her to want me. Today I was pulling all the strings I had to make this perfect…I would have sweet Isabella in my bed and arms tonight. I heard the shower turn on and I grabbed my phone and made a call.

"_Marcus è__la spedizione__in elaborazione__il cliente__lo vuole__per__la notte__. __Non__siamo in grado di__scopare questa__merda__più dopo__ti fotte__muti__incasinato__la notte scorsa__. __Sapete come__Emmett__è__? __Io voglio__una relazione su__tutto questo__nel giro di un'ora__.__." (1)_

I went over to my closet and got out clothes for the day and got dressed. After that I sat back down on the bed, the shower was still going so I grabbed her file and flipped I open. She was so innocent and naïve. I knew I wasn't good for her and I would break something in her but I couldn't help it she was my newest drug one I couldn't help but always trying to get a fix. She was a drug worse than anything I could sell. I had to find a way to toughen her up or else she was going to get torn apart by my life even my family; if Emmett got a hold of her… I should call him.

Bella's POV:

Singing in the shower had never been so fun, this shower could fit a small village it was amazing. I finished showering and stepped out wanting to keep the steam I left the shower on and stepped out. I got my suitcase and began to pick out the outfit that I wanted to wear. Realizing that all my hair things were in the small carry-on I went to the door and cracked it open, since I was only in a towel I slowly peaked out. I saw Edward turned away from me talking on the phone to someone. I was going to quietly walk the few feet to my case when I heard him talk. "Yeah I know. She wasn't raised that way and doesn't understand our ways. I understand brother. I just have to find a way to toughen her up; she was a mess last night, issues. I don't know I really like this one I can see more than a quick bang, obviously, she nothing like the girls we have come across."

He went quiet for a second then began talking again; "I know she can be tough I've seen her be sarcastic and plain rude. She just has had been a sheltered child and she finally got free just to be caught by the wolf. Yes I just called myself a wolf. Vaffanculo. Glad to know you are feeling better that looked quiet painful." I closed the door not wanting to hear more. I went over to the shower and turned it off the steam was to much. Something was up with him, why would I need to toughen up? What is there so bad that he couldn't have soft 'sheltered' me? I get my things I loudly opened the door, I heard him say his goodbyes and turn to me. "If that is what you are wearing I approve!" I rolled my eyes, if he wants tough I'll give him tough, "No I forgot my small case in here. You will know when I'm ready not a second earlier." I got my bag and went back to the bathroom slamming the door. I let out a sigh and started getting ready.

I heard the door open and Edward's sad face, "Are you mad at me or something?" I let out my breath, "No I'm not mad just got frustrated when I didn't have my bag." I couldnt stay mad at him but I knew I had to be tougher to him and to the world for whatever reason. I wasnt changing myself for a man I was perfecting myself and it got me a man. That doesn't sound as good as it should but it's true. I had the hardest time last ngiht camling down and not letting Edward ravish me all night. I was still confused about my father and what was all happening.

Before I knew it I was ready and walking out of the bathroom. I was really cute. Since it was a perfect summer day I had on high-low tribal print dress and cute roman sandals with a small wedge. When I came out I heard a whisle. I looked up and saw Edward in a daze. "SO you ready to go?" I laughed nerviously and walked closer to him.

He just was staring blankly at me, "Hello?" Within an instant I was thrown on the bed and he was on top of me. "You ARE the most beautiful woman I have ever known." He kissed me with all the passion in the world. With a power I didn't know I had I flipped us over and was straddling his waist, "As much fun as I'm having I look so cute I want to go out. Let's go!" He smiled, "I know I just couldn't help myself you're so damn cute." I got off him and we walked out, he took a second longer to get up. I feel bad for him I bet he isn't use to not getting a girl; I just don't think I'm completely ready. Boy is he worming into my life though.

As we were leaving I sent my dad a text telling him I was fine and alive and going out for the day and would talk to him tonight…if he was lucky. I didn't text back Emmie but I knew he would reply and I wanted all my attention on Edward. We went down his elevator and to a car waiting for us. The same driver as always, "Nice to see you again Miss. Swan." I smiled at him, "You too! Thanks for driving us places." He laughed , "That's my job, but you're welcome. Are we on the same schedule Mr. Cullen?" Edward nodded and motioned for me to slide in the car.

The car started moving and he turned to look at me, "So I was thinking that I would take you to a few places and maybe have lunch in the park? How does that sound?" I smiled and leaned over and kissed him quickly. We sat in a comfortable silence for the few minutes in the car. When it came to a stop I looked out the window, we were at Navy Pier.

"Oh it's been so long since I have been to Navy Pier!" I almost jumped out of the car but waited for it to be opened and since Edward was in front he got out first. I would have climbed over him but whatever. "It's so beautiful!" He laughed, "Come on beautiful lets go be tourists!" I smiled at him grabbed his hand and we started walking. We looked around and stopped at a tourist shop, I grabbed post-cards. "Why post-cards?" He looked so confused, "I collect them from places I've been its really cool to look at picture and say that I've seen this and that." He smiled at me, "That's really nice I wish I could do something like that."

He ended up buying me a cheesy shirt after me complaining about buying me things. We keep walking checking out the Smith Museum of Stained Glass it was so beautiful, "This reminds me of Notre Dame Cathedral. So beautiful and the details in this, I wish I could do something like this." We must have spent a good hour there. After he got me out of there we went to the botanical Gardens, the flowers were in perfect bloom. He bought me some tulips when we were leaving, "Why are they your favorite?" I blushed, "Well when I was in high school I read this book and they were on the cover and the girl got power from them. I know it is cheesy but I always thought that they were so beautiful, I said if I ever got married, which I never really wanted to, that they would be the flower I used."

He laughed and pecked me on the cheek. "You are the most amazingly different girl I have ever met. I wish I knew you longer but I am glad I have you now." I squeaked, "I have the cheesiest boyfriend EVER!" He rolled his eyes, "If I'm so cheesy then I guess you know I'm taking you on the Ferris Wheel?" Hearing the word Ferris reminded me of home. "Oh yeah you are! If you were cheesy you would kiss me at the top when it stops! Kiss me now!"

Lust must have ignited me cause as soon as me kissed me I squeaked as he claimed my mouth, but then I sank into him, meeting his impassioned embrace with fiery acceptance. I sighed into his mouth as he devoured my lips, the heat of his breath fanning my nerve endings into an inferno of craving. He kissed me until dark spots swam at the corners of my vision. It didn't matter, so long as I could continue to kiss him I would be happy to have no breath left in my body. He eventually pulled back, "Isabella." He caressed my name like it was the last words of a dying man.

We started walking towards the Ferris Wheel when I stopped and looked at a stranger, "Can you please take a picture of me and my boyfriend?" He smiled and nodded, "You guys look so cute, remind me of me and my Miriam, Smile!" He clicked away at my phone taking photo after photo directing us for a few. "Thanks so Much! Miriam is a special lady!" He laughed, "Yeah he is special!" I blushed and hugged him, "Even better!" I whispered in his ear, I loved seeing couples like his age and gender doesn't matter when it comes to love. "So photo montage?" I laughed at him, "We took zero pictures on our first date! I love to preserve memories, I love scrapbooking." He laughed, "That's good to know" Come one cutie lets go be cheesy.

As he promised he was super cheesy and kissed me when he said he would and I giggled. We walked back and the car was waiting for us, "Lunch in the park awaits!" He was really being cheesy now. A short drive got us to Millennium Park, we walked around for a few looking at the art until my stomach growled and we sat down.

"So Navy Pier and a picnic in a park, you are really trying to impress me again aren't you?" He laughed, "This isn't even the beginning of me trying to impress you Angelo." Caressing my cheek he leaned closer and his lips touched mine; he leaned even more so I was lying down on the blanket with him above me kissing me. All thoughts about this being public disappeared when his tongue entered my mouth and was massaging mine. I believe my eyes rolled back and I moaned. It was perfect until I heard a cat call and whistle. I jumped up and looked at the guy doing it. It was Emmie! "WHAT THE HELL!" I jumped up and ran to Emmie and hugged him, "EMMIE!"

He hugged me back, "Bellybean? What are you doing here? Is that your man? Who is he?" I pulled back and looked next to him and saw this beautiful blonde, who looked pissed, "You must be Rosie, or Rosalie! I'm Isabella, Emmie's friend! He talks so much about you, your are as beautiful as I thought you would be. Come on Emmie I want to introduce you to someone!" I grabbed him hand and hulled him over to where Edward was looking pissed.

"What the FUCK!" I looked up at Emmie and down to Edward. "Umm, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is Emmie, he is my friend I met him the same day I met you! I actually met him on the train to Chicago I spilled his coffee all over him" Emmie started laughing, "This is to fucking hilarious, hey bellybean wanna know a fun fact?" I giggled at his use of our texts, "Sure!" He laughed some more I looked at Edward who still looked pissed, "So here's a funny story. So Edward and I know each other. We are really close and even work with each other….even fun-er fact, We are brothers!"

Translation:

Marcus is the shipment being processed the client wants it by the night. We can't fuck this shit up anymore after you dumb fucks messed up last night. Do you know how Emmett is? I want a report on all of this within the hour.

Fuck off

**Authors Note:**

**So once again I've been lacking on you guys. College is hard this semester lots of Law classes and evil Math! And I'll admit partying**

**But I will always try to write and upload ASAP, I'm always trying to get a minute to write. But last 2 weeks I've had to write 2 wills, health care advocate and durable power of attorney and that's for ONE class! I have 5 UGH!**

**AS ALWAYS LOVE AND REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AND WANTED/LOVED! **


	13. Dance Me to the End of Love

SM owns the characters, other author own their references, Mafia owns its secrets and attitude, Italy owns its languages, I own the angst :P When life gives you lemons you….read them over and over again! You're welcome..,.

**Chapter 13**

Dance Me to the End of Love

**EPOV:**

How the Fuck does she know him? I don't trust that _stronzo_ with my angelo! It took all my strength not to kill my own brother when she got up and ran to him. The way they were hugging was not acceptable in any way. I was almost paralized with my anger. When they came back over to 'introuduce' me I tried to calm down. "We're brothers!" I took a deep breath, "So explain to me again how you met him?" She blushed and weakly smiled at me, "I was on the way to Chicago, the day i met you, and I actually bumped into Emmie and spilled his coffee all over him. I then kept running into him all day so we exchenged numbers and have been texting back a forth since. WAIT if he is your brother, that means that all those jokes you made about your brother were about Edward! HA"

She started laughing the laugh that i usually love but now it really pissed me off. Who does Emmett think he is texting another woman when he had Rose? If I didn't know Isabella better i would think something bad. "Rose what do you think about all of this?" Everyone looked at her, she was quite and unemotional as always. "Emmie told me that he was texting a girl, that they were just friends, I knew about it. He never told me her name so i never put two and two together but she's really nice. I'm okay with it. I obviously have some worries but lets not talk about them now." YEAH! Like my angelo isn't suppose to know about my life style for a long time she isn't prepared for this.

I'm not sure who I should be angerier at: Me for bring her into this, Emmett for talking to her without telling me, or Me for being an _idiota_. My Isabella had come back and was sitting on the blanket with me again she was holding my hand trying to make me calm down. "Bro it's fine! She's fine, we are cool nothing bad is going on, we mostly talked about you. I would tell her about my brother who was crazy for a girl and she would tell me about her new _fidanzao." _It was funny imagining Emmett having girl talk, "Say I believe you what makes me feel better about my girlfriend talking to another man, even if he was my brother?" Thats when I heard a huff, "Maybe the point that I am your girlfriend! MAYBE the point that I like you, you ingannare. YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN. I like you and I would think that you could trust me, I trust you even thought I really know nothing about you, AT ALL. So either you learn to trust me or you learn to live without me." DAMN!

**BPOV:**

I hate fighting with people but I will if he is going to act like that. I giggled when Emmie said , "OHHHHH" and make a whipping sound. "Stop it Emmie he should be embarrassed enough without you being a goof. I'm glad we ran into you I missed you!" I got up and hugged him again, "I hope im not embarassing you Isabella. I just get really jealous when it comes to you. Forgive me?" I smiled down at Edward, I could tell that he meant it, still I hate that he is like this. "I'll forgive you but you need to learn to control yourself when it comes to me. I can handle myself, I'm tougher than people like to think. I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass!" I smirked when I saw the challenge in his eyes, "Oh really?" He started sitting up, "WAIT! Before you two go at it in the park, Mom wants you to come to dinner tonight, it's just going to be you guys and the rents. We might come if we have time but they want to met the girl who has stolen all your attention."

I stopped in my track, _meeting his parents...ALREADY?_ What would they think of me being so young, will they say to break up with me? I plopped down on the ground when I started thinking about the repercussions of a bad first impression. What if they don't think I'm pretty enough, or good enough for their son? "Now look what you did! _Hai fatto una cazzata__tutto!" _I shook myself out of it and looked up to see everyone looking at me. "I'm fine! I'm excited to meet your parents. What time are we going?" I put on a fake smile and tried not to look pertrified. "Well we usually go over about six so around that time would be good dinner is usally ready around seven." A whole hour for them to hate me, great! "Oh let's hope you like Italian."

I grinned and looked at Emmie then Edward, "Oh I really like Italian!" I sat back down and grabbed a small sanwhich while they both tried to pick up their jaws and Rosalie laughed, "I like her! She is a keeper!" I grinned as they waived goodbye and where on their way. "You really are something different, Angelo." He bend down and kissed me, sitting down himself he helped finishing pulling out the lunch. "So it's around two now, what the game plan?" He laughed, "God you are blunt! So I had planned on us going for a night boat ride but now that has been post-poned. How about I drive you around Chicago and we fine something nice for you to wear tonight to my parents?"

I huffed making his brows rise up, "You know nothing about me! I always pack more than needed, i have enought clothes to live her for a month and never wear the same thing twice. I also am not a huge fan of people buying me lots of things. Now I'm not saying I don't like it at all but I can handle a parent meeting formal dinner!" He smiled and leaned forward having his lips mear inches from mine, "Take control then Isabella." I smiled at him in the lusty way, started leaning towards him and at the last minute I grabbed a strawberry and stuck it in my mouth. "Tease!" I giggled at him and grabbed my phone when it when off, how had I not heard it go off i had multiple messages.

HEY Isabella! You never told me about your trip to see your man! How's it going? Call me ASAP! Kelsey

She is so nosey I'll have to call her later I read the next message

ISABELLA! It is the middle of the day are you ok" MUM

I replyed reluctantly saying I was fine and on a day-date. Then the last message was funny.

COFFEE GIRL! I can't believe you never told me that you were with THE Edward Masen-Cullen! Have you heard the rumors about him? I heard his brother is scary and makes puppies cry but is extremely attractive!...Glad we got it all fugured out, we will try to make dinner!

Fun Fact: You guys look so cute when your fighting! If you weren't with Eddie you would be so mine! JK Emmie

I knew Edward wanted to read what I was laughing at so I let him. "You guys do the fun fact thing to? I feel so unloved now?" He was pouting, "Come on baby! Let's get you home for your nap." He stopped then and threw everything back in the basket and then threw me over his shoulder and began to walk, "PUT ME DOWN! EDWARD...middle name...CULLEN-MASEN! I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET TH-" He just smacked my ass, "PERV!" He chuckled and then set me down, "I am wearing a dress what id someone saw up it?" I was pouting now, "They wouldn't be alive to tell the tale! Now come Angelo get in the car. Oh and by the way it's Anthony...that my middle name. Now come Isabella, I was promised a nap!"

I had to laugh and I got in the car, "I feel like you are always waiting for us." I looked at him as he started driving us, "That's my job ." I scuffed, "Can you call me something else I sound like my mother." Edward laughed next to me, "Okay, Miss. Bella." I growled at him, "UGH!" Edward rolled up the window sperating us from the evil driver. "Did you just growl at him?" I laughed, "Yeah what are you going to do about it? Remember I can kick your ass!" He raised his eyebrows then when I least expected it pouched! He was hovering over me with his head inches from mine. I looked into his eyes and was lost . I felt like all time had stopped until I felt the car coming to a stop and the door being opened. He jumped back and straightned up before we got out. "Come!" He was very dictative when he got all passionate, "OK Christian Grey!" He grinned, "Only if your good!" I blushed and we walked to his elevator, "After you _Mio Caro!"_ I laughed and got in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FtLotM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we got inside I felt like it was no more then two seconds and Edward had me pushed up against a wall and was kissing me so hard I felt dizzy. His hand left my wrist and blazed a hot trail up my arm, before curling deliciously around the base of my neck. With gentle fingers, he pulled me towards him and i automatically tilted my face towards his expectantly. My eyes fluttered closed. His lips were soft adn warm when they closed over mine again.

It felt amazing when his other hand snaked around my waist. It was like I had a electrical storm coursing through me, sparking my every nerve ending in my body, even more when he pulled me closer to his body. This kiss was different from any other hiss he has ever given me it was deeper, urgent, and completely and utterly intoxicating. I slid both off my arms around his neck adn laced my fingers into his hair, more than enjoying the hiss he made when i did that. I felt my body coming alive with the phenomenon of touching him, tasting him, smelling him all the senses all at the same time. It was a drug that I would happily die for.

I brushed his lower lip with my tongue, causing a low groan to rumble in his chest and it thrilled me and encouraged me, I probed further into his mouth. The heat of the kiss seemed to spread through me like warm syrup. I sighed when his arms tightened around me and i presed myself closer still, I wouldn't be close enough to him until I was molded to him. The heat of his body seeped into mine and filled me with a sensation I never wanted to end. I felt myself being lifted and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself to him as he moved us backward towards the unknown.

I felt another wall hit my back and I couldn't help myself I let out a moan, one if I didn't feel mysefl make would never have guessed it was me that made it. His lips were consuming mine and everything was on fire on and in my body, the room could even have been on fire with what I was feeling. "_MINIERA_!" He growled something at me, I don't know what it was but I felt even more on fire and ground myself against him feeling a very important part at attention. It wasn't until i felt Edward's hands going up my bare thigh that I pulled back. "Edward! Woah! _Attenzione!" _He stopped but left his hand at the middle of my thigh I felt something sturring down there when his hand carressed my thigh. "Are you okay? Did i hurt you?" He really looked concerned, "No I just was thinking we needed a breather."

I felt him lower me down, "I was really hoping to take a nap, I wasn't kidding when I said that." I leaned over and kissed him again, "You _Mio Caro_ were so sent to this earth to tempt me to death! Come let's retire to bed!" I started walking and smacked his ass this time while passing him, "Two can play that game!" I giggled, "Oh your going to pay now Angelo!" I ran to his room and tried to close the door but i was not strong enough and he opened it and I was thrown on the bed with him hovering over me. "Enough of a breather?" I smiled and nodded, "Just be careful with time we have dinner with your mom and dad later." He huffed, "You just had to metion my parents didnt't you!" I giggled when I figured out what he was huffing about.

"Now don't be like that...Kiss me!"

My heart soared when he complied. As soon as his lips claimed mine, was sucked back into that bubble of pleasure that had surrounded us earlier. He kissed me longer and harder, his tongue mine and his teeth occasionally nibbling on my bottom lip. I was in heaven or hell from the heat I was feeling. I's never felt anything as amazing as this and this moment in my whole life. My heart was pounding in my chestm my breath was speratic and not normal at all and my skin was all but shooting electricity and I felt the feeling between my legs again. I wanted more. "Edward!" I heard an intake of breath, "Tell me if we need to stop again before we go to far." I took a deep breath, "Don't stop." He smiled at me and bent and gave me the gentlest kiss he had ever given me, but before long the heat enveloped us again. The heat of this palm permeated the top of my dress and rested it on my abdomen. His lips nibbled along my jaw and up to my ear. "_Lascia che__ti tocchi__Isabella_. I have to touch you." The way he spoke to me made my eyes roll. I swallowed har and nodded.

The mere thought of him touching me, ignited an emotion in me that I didn't recognize. My hand went backt to his hair and I clung to him as I kissed him as hard as I could. His loud moan echoed in the empty room. His hand hand moved to the straps of my dress pulling them down just far enough to reveal my bra. My senses seemed heightened by the contact and shivers of anticipation rippled through my body. When his fingers brushed the underside of my brest, I sucked almost violently on his tongue, afraid I might bite it, so I let him be in charge in that department for a while. One finger raced a tiny pattern on the curve of my breast. A tremor of guilt caught me by surprise begging for my attention to go somewhere else but I didn't let it. I pulled his hair a little to forcefully, he moaned so I guess he didn't mind it. I was concentrating on Edward's lips on mine, his tongue agaisnt my own. I focussed on the warmth of his body against mine. Pleasure started to win and all rational thought dissapear at once.

"Are you okay?"he whispered. His hand covered my bare breast lightly. "Yes." I signed, and arched myself into his eager palm, gasping in pleasure when he squeezed gently. Hi lips and tongue lapped at my neck and my nipple hardened in his hanf. I aquirmed beneath him. Something hard dug into my hip and he groaned loudly, knowing what it was made me blush. "_Isabella__essere__mio per sempre_!" he groaned. I really need to work on my Italian when I get home. My heart was going crazy when he started kissing down my neck headed towards my breast. When I felt his lips on my right breast I felt like I was a firework that just got to the end of the wick and exploded. I almost screamed but made it come out as a moan. He pulled back, "Are you sure your okay?" His eyes were black clouds of lust. Trying to catch my breath I looked at him. "Fireworks!" He looked at me confused and then smirked.

I understood what had just happened and I felt bad because I could still feel him hard against me. Shaking the bad thoughts out of my head I flipped us so I was on top of him and reached down and placed my hand on top of his zipper. He groaned, "Isabella, what are you-" I shooshed him, "Let me take over I'm okay." I started rubbing up and down then stopped and almost jumped when a cell phone started ringing. He looked confused for a milli-second then pissed. "I have to get this, it's important can I have a second?" I frowned but got up making sure to rub against him again just to be mean. I walked out of the room and into the living room. I don't like these secret conversations, but hey I really don't know him. I mean really I don't know alot, that should be on my list of things to do. My list was short of things to do it was get to know him and the other thing to do was him! I know if his phone hadn't rung i would have gone all the way with him and that scares me.

Since I had time I got out my phone and texted my friend Kelsey:

_**BITCH! It's crazy here my dad left so it is just us, I am sure I will be losing it this extended weekend. I almost just did. I had bra off along with top. His phone rang and ruined the moment. UGH dating older business guy problems. He is so sweet he took me to the Pier and the Park and tonight we got roped into meeting his parents I'm scared. Oh! Speaking of that you know that other guy I'm talking to, as a friend, well that is his brother. What are the odds that, that would happen? It's crazy! Got to go TTYL Love you Chica**_

I really missed her, she was the best person a girl could as for. I sent the the text and went to contacts and started texting Emmie.

_**Oh gosh my guy is on the phone alot it stopped some fun times. So you keep talking about how perfect I would be for your brother what's his name? He sound relly cute and nice...to bad he has a girl!  
Fun Fact: I only ever have nightmares...never good dreams Bells**_

I pressed send and laid down on the couch closing my eyes for a second.

My eyes shot open when i felt arms around my body, someone was carrying me. "Morning sunshine, I got off my call and went to find you and found you sound asleep. So I let you sleep. Its almost time to go to my parents. Are you okay with meeting them so quickly?" I smiled at him and shook my head, "Yeah." He smiled and kissed me, "Okay thats good so I have to run and do something so I will have someone pick you up and they will bring you to my parents. I know I'm sorry something came up...They will be here in a hour. See you soon, Angelo."

He set me down on the bed and kissed me once more and grabbed his jacket and walked out. "UGH!" I screeched and fell back on the bed, I need to get ready! I ran to the bathroom and got ready. I had a cute dress with a pair of wedges that was formal but not to formal, perfect to meet parents! I heard the intercome ring and ran over, "Someone is here to pick you up Miss. Swan. Shall I send them up?" I huffed, I wasn't completly ready, "Yeah just send them up." I ended the coversation and rushed around the rooms, I heard the elevator open and walked out. "I'm ready! Let's go." I had just a few seconds to look at the man before I felt the cloth on my mouth. "Sorry my dear, nothing against you I swear." I was really being chloroformed, how un-original. Doesn't make this less horrifying, I kicked and punched, "Don't make it harder on yourself we don't want t hurt you." I tried to rememeber what my dad always told me and went limp, he bagan to remove the cloth when he loosened his grip on me I busted free and started running to go my phone and did the one thing I could, I called Emmie.

Right when he answered someone grabbed me, "HELP!" I screamed and was back handed almost knocking me out. I screamed in pain though, "OKAY now this is going to hurt becuase your acting up bitch!" The last thing I remember thinking was Edward before something hard hit the back of my head.

DUN DUN DUN...Cliffy! Finally in my opinion!

AN:

SEE! I SAID I WAS GOING TO TRY TO GET THIS OUT EARLIER! I WAS SICK ALL LAST WEEKEND SO I HAD TIME TO WRITE! More progression made in the story plot but lots to come.

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWS ARE LOVED!

Transator:

Asshole, Dumbass, Boyfriend, Fool, You fucked up everything, my dear, MINE!, Let me touch you Isabella, Isabella be mine forever!,

HIDDENFANGGIRL16


End file.
